Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Episode You
by Skyguy626
Summary: The things that really change the world, are the tiny things. A butterfly flaps its wings in the Amazonian jungle, and subsequently a storm ravages half of Europe. The only simple truth is that there is nothing simple in this complex universe. Everything relates. Everything connects. (ReaderXNui Harime)
1. Chapter 01: Starting Point

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the first chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Episode You. This story was a request of lexboss. This is an AU of my original Kill La Kill story, but this time its stars you! Yes, as in you the reader. The one who is reading this on the computer, tablet, phone or what ever you use to browse the internet.**

 **So for those who have read Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites, I hope you enjoy this retelling from a new POV, and for those who haven't read it, no worries I will try to make it so you can enjoy this story without reading the original.**

 **As always, I don't own any of the characters, not even you (because that would be illegal), except my OC's.**

 **(Y/N) = First Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(H/C) = Hair Color**

* * *

You were walking around happily one day after school, ready to head home when you spotted a group of boys, seniors from your school, intimidating a fellow classmate of yours near the school entrance gate. You knew who these guys were, nothing but troublemakers, with clenched fist you stepped up to them, trying to make them leave your classmate alone, but the group of bullies just laugh before they shoved you to the ground.

"We are bored. We want to see how strong you are.", one of them said, as you got back on your feet. Before they could react, you lounged at them, planting your fist firmly in one of their faces, knocking him aside.

The rest let out an angry roar, before you were knocked down to the ground again. Fists followed along with kicks, trapping you down into a swarm of bruises as you tried to fight back, but couldn't as two of them held on to your arms.

The bullies began to laugh, "Come on, wimp, fight back!" one of them taunted. You felt a rage burning inside you, you couldn't let these guys beat you like that.

The punching stopped, as you heard one of them say, "This isn't your fight, go play masked vigilante somewhere else."

You looked up to see a guy with a group of three boys and one girl behind him. Their apparent leader was dressed in a white trench coat, over a form fitting black colored shirt, showing off his muscular body. His lower body was dressed in dark blue boots, tucked in a pair of black boots. His face was covered by a white mask, only showing his yellow eyes.

"You never gave him a chance to fight back. How is this deemed fair to him if you're just going to beat him up?", the masked youth asked, standing with his arms behind him and with a firm back.

"He had his chance, it's not our fault if we gang up on him.", the senior said.

"You rely on fear to help you fight. I fear nothing.", the masked youth continued, "I wonder... Will you be scared when faced with someone who can actually stand up and fight back?"

"All right, boyo, you want to fight? Let's see if you can handle a one on all. Unless your friends want to join too," one of them snapped, he turned to his friends who have nods of approval as they began to walk toward him.

The masked youth turned to the other four, telling them to not intervene, each of them were fine with this, a girl with pink hair just relaxed and waited to watch the show.

"No!..." you said, but the masked youth ordered you to shut up.

The seniors then ran and prepared to jump, "This is what you're going to get for sticking your nose in our business," one of them shouted, raising his fist. The masked youth didn't move, he simply held up his gloved hand and the seniors froze in mid-air, they got smashed down by an invisible force to the ground with a loud thud. Each whined and complained about being hurt, before being forced to their knees.

"Jeez, these monkeys weren't even worth the time. That's what you get when you arrogantly fight lady Satsuki's dragon.", the pink haired girl said with a smug grin.

"On your knees, filthy peasants.", the masked youth ordered as he and the other four got to their knees as well, "All hail, the queen of Honnoji Academy, Satsuki Kiryuin."

You raised your head up towards to see a tall young woman walking up to the group, though she was still a head shorter than the masked youth. She had an angular face, with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and she was dressed in a white uniform.

You lowered your head back down, afraid of what the new comer might do if the masked one was taking orders from her. "You seem to be very afraid of me," the girl said, noticing you, "Do not fear. I had Izanagi save your life from these bullies, they will no longer bother you. I will be on the lookout for the rest of them as I will now claim ownership of this school.", the girl declared, and she proceeded to walk away.

The masked youth looked from you to the bully you had managed to knock out cold, before turning to his queen, "Lady Satsuki, a word if you please.", he requested, getting the attention from his lady, "If you do not object, I would like to take this young man as my apprentice."

The other four looked surprised, as Satsuki spoke up, "Care to explain your reasoning for taking another apprentice, Izanagi?"

"This young man has proven to be brave and a willingness to come to a friends aid against impossible odds, qualities we could use, and he has potential.", the masked youth, now named Izanagi explained, his lady gave him a nod, and so he turned to face you, "What is your name?" he demanded.

"Uh, (Y/N) (L/N)." you said, as you looked up to the taller young man.

"Come with me. You have been called to a higher purpose, your old life ends here. With my guidance you will rise through the ranks of being respected and feared, and by the end, you will know true power.", Izanagi said, extending his hand, which you accepted.

* * *

A few years later after that faithful day, you were currently in a sparing match with Izanagi, two swords clashed against each other, sparks springing from the blades. You were coming at your teacher with everything you got, slashing away like nothing and standing firm.

After succeeding each mission, training session and challenge Izanagi threw in your way, he rewarded you, with prestige, gifts and freedoms on how to proceed with your missions, as well as your very own Two-Star Goku Uniform.

Your teacher managed to block your attack, before he continued to press his own assault, his barrage driving you back and with one swift motion, he disarmed you from your weapon and with his free hand threw you into the ground.

"Very good. Now come with me, I have an important mission for you and we have much to discuss.", Izanagi said, turning his back to you as he walked out of the training room with you close behind him.

For the past years, you had been training under Izanagi to be his perfect weapon. His training sessions bordered on the lines of cold blooded torture at times. He pushed you to mental and physical extremes one moment, then he was brotherly the next.

At first, you expected him to train you to be a weapon to be used against Satsuki, so that he could take over her empire. But nothing could be further from the truth, he is as loyal to her as you are to him, though at times you suspected that Satsuki and Izanagi had felt more for each other than just friendship.

You two soon arrived in the Student Council Room, where Satsuki was sitting on her throne like chair. "Satsuki, I have arrived with my selected candidate.", Izanagi said, getting on one knee with you joining him.

"Your apprentice? I see...", Satsuki said, placing her cup of thee on a nearby table and gesturing for her top enforcer to rise, "Tell me, (L/N), what has Izanagi told you of our plans?"

Izanagi told you to go ahead, "Only a little, lady Satsuki. He told me about how we are fighting for the freedom of this planet."

"You see, we are trying to protect this World from the madness of my own mother, Ragyo Kiryuin.", Satsuki said, standing up from her chair and walking up to you, "I expect her to try and keep tabs on our movement and operations, even though she would never admit it, she will try to place a spy among us. So I asked Izanagi for a candidate who would be willing to become a double agent. One who will spy for us on my mother, while leaking controlled information to her."

You looked surprised from her to Izanagi, "You will be put at great risk, if you fail you will be killed by Ragyo, but I would not trust anyone else with such an important mission like this.", Izanagi said, standing next to his queen, his arms behind his back, "Will you accept this mission, my faithful apprentice?"

"I will not disappoint you, my master.", you said taking a deep bow.

Izanagi gave you an approving nod, before turning to Satsuki, who gave him a nod. With a snap of her finger, a faceless One-Star handed her a suit case, before taking his leave as quickly as he came. "Then you will need this to defend yourself.", she opened the suit case to reveal a new Three-Star Goku uniform, your new Goku uniform.

"I-I don't know what to say...", you said as you let the fabric move through your fingers.

"You don't have to, you have earned it by proving you worth and might.", Izanagi said, "I have put a lot of faith in you, don't fail me now."

* * *

A few days later, you were being led through Revoc's HQ by Ragyo's assistant, Rei Hoomaru, a young dark-skinned woman with a light purple hair styled in locs. She has golden hoop earrings in both ears. Her attire consists of a white business suit complete with a white shirt, white tie, white shorts, white thigh highs and white pumps.

You were wearing your new Three-Star Uniform, consists of a white uniform coat with a pronounced collar, tight sleeves, and pointed rims coming out the costume's lower back. You wore black pants along with a pair of gray boots.

The two arrived in Ragyo's office, giving a grand view of the city below. You saw a tall woman slouching behind the desk, you immediately recognizing her as Ragyo Kiryuin. Her hair feature resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. You had to admit, she had a certain attractive and authoritarian appearance to her, something she had in common with her daughter.

But you didn't recognize the person in front of the desk. He seemed to be a young man about 14 years old, dressed in a black trench coat that is double-breasted and twin-tailed, with a hood and long sleeves, it has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. He had quite the handsome face, along with black hair which was spiky in the back, and chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face, his maroon eyes turned to face you as you entered.

"Leave us, Abyssion.", Ragyo said to the young man, who gave a nod as he turned around walked out of the room, he didn't quite strut, but a subtle, confident gait. As he passed you, he gave you an observing look, you could feel his power and domination as he passed, before the door closed behind him.

"He truly is my mentor's greatest gift.", Ragyo said, a gleam of pride in her own maroon colored eyes, before turning to look at you with them, she had a smug smile on her face, "So, you must be the (Y/N) (L/N), Izanagi's apprentice... Yes, he has inherited his father's talent for picking apprentice's."

You look quite surprised at this, you never had Izanagi talk about his father, "Oh, do not mind me, just thinking out loud. Rei over here told me you wished to join me, you are already in a position of power, with being Izanagi's apprentice, you only have the Elite Four, Satsuki and your master himself outranking you. Why would you join me.", Ragyo continued to speak.

"I have learned a long time ago, that this World is cruel, vicious and wicked. I wish to make it right, but Satsuki and her little group isn't working fast enough.", you said, remaining polite to the powerful CEO.

"I see. Its true that I would benefit with a spy at Honnoji. But you have to forgive me if I have doubts about your sudden change of heart... I think you would agree with me that a little test is in order.", Ragyo told you, as she gestured for Rei to hand you the file she had been carrying, "You will be send to a mansion where a scientist, the leader of Nudist Beach, is developing a weapon that can destroy Goku uniforms. I want you to go with my Grand Couturier, to kill the scientist and retrieve that weapon."

"Do not worry, lady Ragyo. I will destroy the scientist and bring back that weapon right back to you.", you said before Ragyo dismissed you. Rei let you out of the office and guided you to the nearby helicopter platform.

This was the fateful mission that would change your life and many others, forever.

* * *

 **There ya go, the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see you next time when we will meet your Love Interest.**


	2. Chapter 02: Pay With Blood

**Greetings, ladies, gentleman and alien life forms, welcome to another chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Episode You. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. On a side not, if this story gets received well enough, I might do something similar with my RWBY story, but now on to the review.**

 **kyrogue23: I hope I can keep you interested.**

 **On to the story shall we?**

 **(Y/N) = First Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(H/C) = Hair Color**

* * *

Taking the elevator up, (Y/N) stood with his arms behind his back as both he and Rei just stood there in silence whilst absentmindedly watching the floor numbers change as soft music plays in the background.

 _"If Kiryuin Conglomerate truly is bend on dominating the planet... That would make them the third most evil company in the World."_ , (Y/N) thought, _"Just behind Konami."_

The elevator finally stops and when the door opened, Rei led (Y/N) to the massive helicopter platform where one was waiting for him as she instructed him on the finer details of his mission.

He was listening intensely until he spotted a girl waiting for them. She seemed to be a 17 year old girl of medium height, with very long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face.

She wears a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves. She accentuates her ensemble with a parasol and a large hair bow.

Rei let out a yelp as (Y/N) grabbed her by the shoulder, "Who is that?", he asked having seen a girl standing next to the Helicopter.

Gripping her shoulder free from his hand, Rei continued to speak, "That is Nui Harime. She will be over seeing your mission."

"Ooooh, there you are.", a voice said, and turning around the two saw that it was Nui who had skipped over to them, "Lady Ragyo said I would be mentoring and watching over some new guy. But she failed to mention he was such a hottie."

Surprising to him, she suddenly leaned against him, rubbing her bosom against his chest, he could feel her warm breath on him as she studied him with her sapphire blue eyes. "My name is Nui Harime. What do you call yourself hottie?"

"(Y/N) (L/N), nice to meet you, Nui-sama.", he said, before being pulled away from her by Rei.

"Keep it in your pants until you get back from the mission. Your helicopter is waiting for you, do not disappoint lady Ragyo.", Rei scolded them. He gave the dark skinned girl a respectful nod but Nui blew a raspberry at her before she dragged him into the helicopter.

* * *

As it took to the air, he looked out the window, watching the Headquarters of Kiryuin Conglomerate becoming smaller and smaller, until all (Y/N) could see was clouds.

Turning his attention back to his fellow passengers, he noticed that she hadn't let him out of her sight since they boarded. "Miss Harime.", (Y/N) began but he was quickly interrupted by Nui.

"Please sweetie, call me Nui.", she said with a cheerful smirk.

"Alright, Nui. Do you mind if I meditate until we arrive? It's something I like to do.", (Y/N) requested, which the blonde approved.

"Go ahead, as long as you don't mind if I keep looking at your handsome face the entire time.", Nui said, resting her head on her hands as she wiggled her legs, "And don't try to nap, because I know the difference."

(Y/N) gave a nod, placing his fists together, the last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Nui's devilish smirk before he found himself in darkness, every thought flowing out of his mind.

He was quite confused however that when a bright light enveloped him, and suddenly found himself alone sitting on a chair inside a large and beautiful circular room, decorated int he colors white, blue and gold. A number of curious silver and gold instruments stood on wooden tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke.

Along the walls stood rows and rows of bookcases, filled to the brim with endless books, much to his surprises, some books floated out of their case, opening in mid air, flipping through it as symbols appeared in them then closing and floating back into another bookcase.

"My... It seems I have a guest with an intriguing destiny.", a voice spoke from behind (Y/N), making him wheel around, he wasn't alone after all.

Standing behind the large desk, stood a tall androgynous individual, with a slim muscular build. The newcomer was dressed in an blue coat with long white sleeves and a high collar over a silver and a black top. On its lower body it wore a black skirt like cloth above black pants tucked inside knee length boots with heels with a golden rim.

On the head it had messy dark blue hair and glowing blue eyes, which looked kindly at the confused (Y/N) as it sat down behind the desk. "You must be wondering, where you are. We are in the realm called Aria Of World, a place that exist outside reality and time.", the person said, placing its finger tops against each other.

 _"Small world this is."_ , (Y/N) thought and for some reason, the being in front of him chuckled.

"This is only a small room of that World. A place accessible only by those deemed... special...", it continued to explain.

"O-Okay than, but... Who are you?", (Y/N) interrupted.

Once again it gave a friendly chuckle, as its blue eyes looked into his (E/C), "I have been called many names over the aeons. I was there for the beginning and I will there be for the end. I have watched humanity fall, and getting back up countless times. But you may call me Arcmoani.", it introduces itself.

"Well than, (Y/N), let's take a look into your future, shall we?", Arcmoani said, as with a twist of the hand, a book appeared floating in its hand. Said book opened and began flipping trough its pages on its own until it stopped at a certain page.

A single blue card floated out of the book, floating above it until six white cards began to circle it. "Life is not a river that carries one to ones destiny, but rather an ocean of possibilities for those capable of grasping it.", the haired person continued to speak as one of the cards glowed white, revealing a image of a tower being struck by lightning.

"The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent.", Arcmoani explained, before indicating to another card, "The Moon, in the upright position. Very interesting indeed."

"I am sorry... But what is very interesting?", (Y/N) asked, not quite getting what this strange being was going on about.

"Forgive me. I see everything, I see forever. I can see all possible futures, but not the one people will take. I have seen you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great burden will be imposed upon you. After today, the coming months will be a turning point in your destiny. Soon you will be fighting to safeguard not only your future, if you fail it may be forever lost.", Arcmoani explained, and with a wave of its hand, the cards and book disappeared, "Now forth, without falter, with your heart as your guide."

* * *

(Y/N) broke out of his meditating with a start, finding that Nui was still looking at him. "We are here, I hope your are ready to show your moves.", the blonde said as the back of the helicopter opened, to reveal a large mansion in the forest.

Writing the events off as a weird dream, (Y/N) stood up from his seat and joined Nui in front of the place. "I guess our target is loaded.", (Y/N) noted as he looked around for any security or hidden traps, "Strange... It seems to be too quite..."

"That just means its going to be a trap. Which means more time for you to impress me, and in turn impress lady Ragyo.", Nui said, zooming over to him, leaning close to your ear "And if you impress me enough... I will give you a special reward.", with that she stick her wet tong in his ear, slightly starling him before she entered the mansion, (Y/N) close behind her.

* * *

It wasn't until they arrived in the secret basement of the place that they found another living being inside. It was a man with long grey hair with a matching long beard. A eyepatch covered his right eye as he was dressed in a white lab coat.

"Isshin Matoi?", (Y/N) asked, stepping forward.

"What are you two doing here?", the scientist asked, barley turning around from his chair to face the two.

(Y/N) held on the hilt of his katana, "We came here for the research you have been working on and we won't take no for an anwser. Now give...", but before (Y/N) could react, Isshin jumped from his chair and kicked him in the stomach sending him into the floor, before turning to Nui.

The Grand Couturier whipped out a large measuring tape and began slashing at Isshin, who awaited the attack, evading most of the strikes until Nui saw a change and managed to send him crashing into a nearby wall.

"She is strong...", (Y/N) thought impressed as he stood up, but before he could join Nui, her measuring tape was destroyed by a sudden strike from Isshin.

"You are looking at what I dedicated my whole life to develop.", the scientist said, holding what appeared to be two red blades in the shape of a Scissor, "A weapon that can cut Life Fibers. I call them Rending Scissors."

"You made them in the form of a scissor?... The only thing more stupid would be to shape it like a key.", (Y/N) said, taking out his red bladed katana, his remark earning a chuckle from Nui.

"Yeah, and Rending Scissors? I guess the professor hasn't majored nor minored in naming.", Nui added with a grin.

"The name is not important.", Isshin calmly told him before he charged forward, attacking the two with amazing speed, but each attack both (Y/N) and Nui manage to evade, "If the research is sound, who cares what it is called!?"

Isshin directed a slashed at (Y/N) legs, but he managed to leap over it, and flourish your katana to give Isshin pause.

As Isshin fell back, Nui calmly taunted him, "You are pretty good with those swords for a old geezer. But be careful though, you stick someone's eyes out.", Nui told him as the battle continued into the living room, Isshin managed to push (Y/N) blade aside, and with the same swing, he slashed at an unprepared Nui, right across the left side of her face.

As Nui screamed out in pain while falling back, Isshin intended to stay on her and finish her off, but (Y/N) leap across the living room and block Isshin's blow. "I am your opponent.", he said as he pulled the older scientist into a blade-lock, "And I promise you, we will enjoy it. But you will pay the price... with your blood."

(Y/N) began to unleash a flurry of broad attacks, briefly taking the scientist off his guard. Isshin was able to recover his guard and drive (Y/N) back, warding off the two rapid strikes, (Y/N) raised his blade into a high guard. They stared at one another, blades at the ready and their blades clashed in a brief flurry of swordplay, seemingly equally matched.

Briefly breaking off, (Y/N) quickly reassessed Isshin strength before quickly attacking, where he masterfully disarmed Isshin with an under cut, catching the weapon in his hand before charging forward, impaling the man with his own katana and the Rendering Scissor.

(Y/N) stalked forward, holding his own blade in one hand, and the other half of the Rendering Scissor in the other, "Tell me, how does it feel to be killed by your own lives work?"

Then Nui, holding her wounded eye as she stalked towards the two, taking the second blade from (Y/N) and began to repeatedly stab Isshin as revenge for cutting her eye out.

"That felt good.", Nui said as she studied her handywork, holding on to her half of the blade, "Lets blow this joint."

The two made their way back to the helicopter, (Y/N) held out a switch to you, "I think you deserve the honor."

Flicking the switch, the two watched the Matoi Manor explode, the building being consumed by flames. "So romantic.", Nui said before they continue their way back to the helicopter.

Neither of them realized what they had set in motion.

* * *

 **There ya go, the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	3. Chapter 03: Rewards

**Greetings, ladies, gentleman and alien life forms, welcome to another chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Episode You. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. On a side note, there will be a Lemon between you and Nui in there. Now review time.**

 **lexboss: Happy to hear it.**

 **On to the story shall we?**

 **(Y/N) = First Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(H/C) = Hair Color**

* * *

After the helicopter landed back at Headquarters, (Y/N) and Nui stepped out onto the platform to find Abyssion waiting for them. "Took you long enough. Ragyo has been waiting.", he said, as he led them to the elevator door.

"Can't she wait? Nui got hurt during the mission?", (Y/N) said just as the elevator doors opened. Upon hearing this, the young man turned around with a raised eyebrow, studying the left side of her face.

"The great Nui Harime actually got hurt?... How pathetic.", Abyssion said, an hint of glee in his voice as they stepped inside.

"How can you be so cold towards your ally?", (Y/N) asked disgusted.

At this, the black cloaked boy turned to (Y/N), a cold expression on his face, "You have a lot to learn. Power is the only thing that truly matters in the Worlds.", he said, before he felt himself being lifted up by (Y/N).

"No, it is you who still needs to learn a lot. Now apologize and...", (Y/N) said as Abyssion's maroon eyes light up. The (H/C) young man felt his entire body freeze up as he let go of the fourteen year old.

"Don't you dare touch me. I could crush you in an instant.", Abyssion said, watching over (Y/N) as he laid winching in pain on the ground. As the elevator arrived at their destination, the doors open just as Rei came in.

Upon seeing what was happening, the tanned girl immediately shouted, "That's enough Abyssion!"

At that moment, (Y/N) felt the pressure leave control of his boy, as he panted on the ground, "He started it.", Abyssion said, sounding rather like a child who was being scolded.

"I know. But think of your mother, she wouldn't be happy if you kill him, now would she?", Rei said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Scoffing, the young boy brushed it off before walking out of the elevator and into Ragyo's office. After she watched him go, Rei turned around to see Nui helping (Y/N) up.

"I apologize on Abyssion's behalf...", Rei said as she, (Y/N) and Nui walked out of the elevator.

"Yeah... Whatever...", (Y/N) said as they walked into the office, finding Abyssion standing on the left side of Ragyo, who was slouching at her desk.

"The heroes return. So, from what Abyssion told me, you succeeded in securing the weapon and taking out the scientist.", Ragyo said, gesturing to the two as they kneels before her desk, "But I see you got hurt Nui... That's a first... Tell me, was it (Y/N)'s fault?"

"It wasn't. (Y/N) carried out the mission with most excellence.", Nui said, her gold locks of hair hiding her missing eye.

"I see... Step up, Nui.", Ragyo said, calling upon a few strings of red fibers, shifting them until they formed a purple kanji, and with a wave of a finger, it attached to her missing eye, "Now as for you.", she then turned to (Y/N), gesturing for him to stand up.

As he did so, the head of the Kiryuin family continue to speak, "I am convince that you will be an asset to us, but I have one more question for you. Two years ago, there was an event happening at Honnoji. According to Satsuki, it was merely an training accident between Izanagi and the Elite Four, but I know for a fact that she was lying."

(Y/N) thought about his options carefully, and decided it would be safe to inform her, "Two years ago, a Rift opened above Honnoji and a blonde girl came out of it. We thought she might have been a spy, so we took her to interrogate her. But we were soon attack by a friend of hers. In quick succession, he defeated the Elite Four and even defeated Izanagi quite easily."

"Izanagi lost?... I will have to look into this individual, but for now...", Ragyo said, sounding rather surprised by this fact, until she raised her hand and shot strings of the same red Fibers at (Y/N), the strings slipping into his Three Star- Goku Uniform, "Welcome to REVOC, (Y/N) (L/N). I will be expecting great things from you."

Looking down (Y/N) saw that his uniform had changed. While the coat was still white, the pronounced collar was now golden in color, along with the edges of the tight sleeves.

(Y/N) was then instructed to return to Honnoji and start to collect information until Ragyo would recall him when the time would call upon him.

* * *

As he waited for the helicopter in the small lounge, as he sat on the couch, the door slid open to reveal Nui, who had returned to her chipper self, skipping into the room.

"Nui, is something wrong?", (Y/N) asked, as the pink wearing girl skipped straight up to him, only stop when she stood right in front of him.

"You haven't forgotten what I said before the mission? How, if you impress me enough, I would give you a reward?", Nui answered, leaning in close enough for their nose tips to press against each other, "And I am very impressed."

"What are you doing? What reward?..." (Y/N) asked, surprised but stopped in mid-sentence and felt her soft hands grab his crotch. Nui slowly got down on her knees and began to tease him. He could feel himself arouse quickly from her touch. Within seconds, a large bulge peaked from his pants.

"N-Nui..." (Y/N) whispered between grunts, feeling her hands continue to grope him.

"Shh..." she replied with a smile, "I do have an attraction to boys like you. I find you fucking hot." unzipping his zipper, his erect penis popped through his fly and smacked her in the face.

Nui winced and looked fairly surprised, "Wow, you are big." she commented before grabbing his shaft with a smirk, "You will love my blowjob."

"Wait, a blowjob?", (Y/N) said, but it had seemed that Nui did not hear him.

She began to stroke his long penis up and down in a fluid motion. She promptly placed the tip of his penis in her mouth while still stroking it. Nui squeezed a little bit more into her mouth and slurped it down.

Her tongue began to lather saliva all over his sensitive head and couldn't help but moan. Pre-cum began to ooze out and mix in. They began to droop down and lather his entire penis. Nui stared up at (Y/N) with her big blue eyes as her lips wrapped around him.

He could feel her hot and wet mouth tingle his penis. With force, she crammed his whole penis down her throat, her lips meeting his pelvis. Her throat gave a slight gag to his size. (Y/N) gave a slight groan and grabbed a cart behind him.

Nui could feel him expand in her mouth. His penis began to quiver and grow before she couldn't handle it anymore. She gasped for air and pulled his throbbing penis out.

A little smile formed on her face, she wrapped both of her hands around his dick. They went up and down his shaft in unison. Her saliva and his pre-cum acting as lubricant and made her work very swift.

The motion of her hands tranced (Y/N) and waited for the climax. He couldn't object what she was doing to him, it felt too good. Nui let go with her left hand and began to lightly tug on his ballsack, inserted the head into her mouth and gave out a moan.

She then opened her mouth, playfully let his tip rest on her tongue. (Y/N)'s penis was twitching, shivering down pleasure to him. Nui stuffed her face again and began to bob her head up and down.

"N-Nui!" (Y/N) yelled out, grabbing her head and thrusting his hips into her.

"Mmmphh!" Nui's muffled voice screamed, her throat was poured with thick wet semen and oozed out of her mouth.

From the force, Nui fell onto her rump while (Y/N) twitching dick squirted out tons more. It splattered her pink frilly dress and covered her face, he was heaving deep breaths, a few drops of semen from the head of penis dripping down onto the floor.

Nui swallowed the load in her mouth and sighed, "Creamy..." she said, wiping the semen from her face and placing it in her mouth, "Ready for round two?"

"You... Want to go again?" (Y/N) asked her

"That was just a warm up rookie... Time to see what you got." Nui said, as she gives his manhood a little shake in her fist to force it back to life, as it stood at attention, she stood back to slip her white panties off, "I think you deserve another reward. For having the balls to stand up against Abyssion."

She stood over (Y/N), crouching down as she aligned his penis with the entrance of her moist pussy. With out a warning, she pushed it in, "Fuck!" (Y/N) said as he felt his penis in her warm depths and the tip of poking at her cervix.

"Ohhhhhh!" Nui moans out, taking off the top of her dress, revealing her bare breasts, grabbing and squeezing her breasts hard. No words could describe the feeling.

At that moment, Nui began to ride (Y/N), pulling back slightly and slide his penis back and then all the way in. She repeat the process over and over, again and again, until she going at a steady pace and she sighs and moans softly.

Moaning in bliss with each slide in and out of her, (Y/N) keep this up for no longer, but all too soon feel that little burning sensation in his lower stomach and it slowly makes its way down to his groin.

"Nui, I am gonna come soon!" (Y/N) cry out as she kept on sliding him in and out of her slit.

The blonde let out a groan, throwing her head back and her vagina squirts a few good spurts of her juices. (Y/N) shiver as he feels his sperm spurts fill Nui up, a thick stream of white dripping out of her as she slid his penis out of her.

"That was fun. I hope we can do this again.", Nui said, putting her top back as she slid her panties back on.

(Y/N) couldn't find the right words, as the girl walked out of the door, but before she went through it, she turned around and winked at him.

* * *

 **There ya go, the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	4. Chapter 04: The Student Council

**Greetings, ladies, gentleman and alien life forms, welcome to another chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Episode You. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now review time.**

 **lexboss: Glad you liked it.**

 **On to the story shall we?**

 **(Y/N) = First Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(H/C) = Hair Color**

* * *

(Y/N) arrived back at Honnoji Academy to see one of the Elite Four, Ira Gamagori the head of the disciplinary committee, fighting an delinquent, who (Y/N) vaguely remembered going by the name of Suzuki, tried to fight him using a One-Star Goku uniform, something the delinquent must have had stolen somehow.

Though his abilities were increased, Suzuki's One-Star outfit is no match for Ira's Three-Star Outfit however, "You're not fit to wear it! Remove that Goku uniform! NOW!", Ira shouted and with one last Tentacle whip promptly kills Suzuki.

Ira retrieved the Goku Uniform, dusting it off before handing it to one of the faceless One-star mooks, as (Y/N) was fond of calling them after hearing the term from Izanagi. "Listen up! Students of Honnoji Academy!", Ira Gamagori started, addressing the students who were looking out of the window, "Satsuki Kiryuin, your student council president, created the laws of this school. And as long as I am alive those laws WILL be upheld!"

Suddenly a light appear on top of the school, turning everyone gazes towards Satsuki, and beside her stood Izanagi as always.

Ira stood at attention, before continuing to address the student body, "Attention! Your Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryuin! Hail!".

And with this Satsuki began to speak, "Fear is freedom! Subjugation is liberation! Contradiction is truth! Those are the facts of this world! And you will all surrender to them, you pigs in human clothing!"

"Quite a show, Gamagori-senpai.", (Y/N) said after everyone went back to their day with a slow clap as he approached the tall blonde giant.

Turning his head, the blonde giant looked down at his friend, "Glad you approve, Scamp.", Gamagori said with a smirk, as he crossed his arms.

(Y/N)'s expression turned to a scowl as he let out a light groan at the nickname he had been given by the head of the disciplinary committee. It had began just a few month's after (Y/N) had begin training under Izanagi, to see how much he had improved, (Y/N) had to spar with Gamagori.

Let's just say, it was a completely one-sided fight in Gamagori's favor. Ever since that trouncing, he had taken to calling (Y/N) 'Little Scamp', even after many more sparring rounds, and when (Y/N) had finally manage to defeat Gamagori in battle, he was upgraded from 'Little Scamp' to just 'Scamp'.

"Scamp, he? I am pretty sure I am more powerful then you now.", (Y/N) said with a confident smirk, crossing his arms himself as he slightly leaned back.

"Doesn't matter, (Y/N).", Gamagori returned with a smirk, "Once a Scamp, always a Scamp."

"So what does that make you, Ira? The Elder Scamp?"

The two turned around to see Izanagi standing behind them, with his arms behind his back. "Master.", (Y/N) said with a bow.

"(Y/N), please follow me, we have much to discuss.", the masked man said, gesturing for his apprentice to follow him, "Nice showing, Ira."

* * *

Soon you found yourself standing in the student council room, or more accurately, Satsuki's throne room. The queen of Honnoji was sitting in her throne like chair, as her butler, Soroi, served her tea.

"(L/N), glad to see you have returned in one piece.", Satsuki said as Izanagi took a stand behind her, politely refusing a cup of tea from Soroi, "So can I assume that you successfully have infiltrated my mother's circle?"

"I have my lady. My current mission for lady Ragyo is to spy on the ongoing's at Honnoji and report anything of interest to her.", (Y/N) said as he bend on one knee.

"That could be an advantage for us... Don't you think so, Izanagi?", she said, turning to the masked man on her right.

"Agreed, my lady.", Izanagi said before turning back to his apprentice, "(Y/N), what kind of task did you need to preform to earn Ragyo's trust?"

"She send me and her Grand Couturier to assassinate Isshin Matoi, scientist who had developed a weapon capable of destroying Life Fibers.", (Y/N) explained, this came as a great surprise to his superiors, "The weapon was shaped in the form of a big red scissor."

"A weapon capable of destroying Life Fibers... Its a shame its in the hands of my mother, but it can't be helped.", Satsuki said, taking a sip from her tea, "Anything else?"

"Only one thing, there was this fourteen year old at Revocs, his name is Abyssion and Ragyo called him her mentor's greatest gift.", (Y/N) said, this came as another surprise to them.

"Interesting... She never mentioned nor have I ever seen this Abyssion or heard about this 'mentor'. Thank you, (Y/N), you gave us something to ponder about.", Satsuki said, placing her tea cup on her nearby table, "Continue your mission, when you discover something important please inform us."

"As you wish, my lady.", (Y/N) said with another bow.

* * *

And so six months passed, in that time (Y/N) continued to spy on Recovs, as well as continuing to complete missions in Ragyo's name. During most of those missions, Nui accompanied him, and despise her cheerful and childish personality, (Y/N) actually had taken a liking to her, despise clashing personalities, the two are more alike than he would first thought.

In fact (Y/N) could feel romantic feelings growing for this strange, eccentric girl in pink wielding massive power. But he pushed it aside, the mission came first.

Over the months, (Y/N) became stronger when he received training from Ragyo along side the increased training from Izanagi, which had progressed to the level he called 'expert'.

(Y/N) was called to a meeting of the School Council, by Izanagi. From what he had heard, there was an incident earlier that morning, something that was of a great concern to them.

When (Y/N) entered the Student Council room, Satsuki was sitting on her throne like chair, Izanagi stood at her side as usual. Uzu Sanageyama head of the sports committee, was currently punishing a Two-Star from the Boxing club, Fukuroda, by striking him with Kendo swords, multiple broken off hilts were scattered around the floor.

"You let her insult lady Satsuki and you failed to confiscate her weapon as ordered! A mistake made by a member of a club you run is your mistake, Sanageyama!", Ira shouted as (Y/N) walked to the couch he usually sat at when he was called for a meeting.

"I know! You think I have been punishing him for kicks here!?", Uzu shouted right back at him as he sat down next to (Y/N), "Good morning by the way, (Y/N).", added as (Y/N) greeted him back, before Uzu threw another broken off Kendo sword at Fukuroda.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but the disciplinary committee should have stepped in when she insulted lady Satsuki.", Izanagi spoke up, "Last time I checked that was your department, Ira.", this gained him a glare from his tall friend, but a chuckle from Uzu and Nonon Jakuzure, the head of the culture clubs committee.

"I have found some information on this new girl.", said Houka Inumuta, the head of Intelligence and tactics committee, "It seems she has been starting fights in the eastern Kanto region, at schools ruled by Honnoji Academy. Apparently they were personal spats, so they weren't reported. That's why we never heard of them."

Satsuki took a sip from her tea before speaking up, "Such negligence, inform our branch management to keep an eye out for her, unless they want a visit from Izanagi."

"How typical. The toad, the monkey and the duck all screwed up big time.", Nonon said as she waved her conductor stick in random directions before turning to (Y/N), "Glad you decided to join us (Y/N)-chan. Izzy has told you about the incident that happened this morning?"

"Of course.", (Y/N) said.

"And what is your opinion, (Y/N)?", Izanagi asked, and all attention was turned towards (Y/N).

He thought for a moment, weighting his words before he finally spoke up, "If its true what the reports said, that sword of hers is really dangerous. But fortunately, her hatred of lady Satsuki makes her an annoyance, but it also makes her unfocused."

"From the report you have read, would you say she would make a powerful ally?", Izanagi asked, his eyes not leaving (Y/N) as he waited for his respond.

"Yes, I think she would.", (Y/N) responded calmly, taking nearly everyone in the room by surprise.

A laugh like sound came from behind the white mask, "Glad we agree on this.", Izanagi said, giving another round of surprise through the room.

Nonon chuckled waving her conductor stick around some more, "High praise from you Izzy. Do you have your eyes on her?", she asked teasingly.

Izanagi let out a chuckle of his own, "Of course not. I only have eyes for you Nonon-chan.", he said before turning back to his apprentice, "Going by your earlier comment, we can assume this weapon is the Scissor blade?", he asked and (Y/N) confirmed that it was.

"What do you mean by that, (L/N)?", Houka asked.

(Y/N) then explained that the scissor blade is a weapon designed to combat Life Fibers, like the once they had in their Goku-uniforms. Everyone was in shock, except for Izanagi and Satsuki, already knowing what the sword is capable off.

When asked about her name, Houka answer that the new girls name was, "Ryuko Matoi.", at this (Y/N) eyes widen when he heard that last name.

"Oh, crap...", (Y/N) thought, "That crazy bitch is going to be after me..."

* * *

 **There ya go, the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	5. Chapter 05: Train Wreckage

**Greetings, ladies, gentleman and alien life forms, welcome to another chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Episode You. I hope you are going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it. Now review time. On a side note, there is going to be a lemon in this aaand we are going to see your Regalia form.**

 **lexboss: Happy to hear it.**

 **On to the story shall we?**

 **(Y/N) = First Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(H/C) = Hair Color**

 **(F/C) = Favorite Color**

* * *

The very next day, Fukuroda, with approval of Uzu, hatched a plan to draw Ryuko out. They threaten to execute the only girl Ryuko had contact with, a no-star student called, Mako Mankanshoku.

Though the plan to hold a hostage was kind of cliche in (Y/N)'s opinion, Fukuroda was determent to not fail again.

The plan had indeed succeeded in its intent, as Ryuko had promptly intervened and rescues Mako from her predicament a few moments later before initiating a rematch with Fukuroda.

Much to everyone's surprise, Ryuko had gained a new suit, shrugging off all of Fukuroda's attacks, and when he deliver a punch with all his might, much to everyone's shock, it was Fukuroda's glove that shattered.

Using her Scissor Blade in tandem with her new uniform's powers, Ryuko manages to one-sidely defeat Fukuroda and destroy his Goku Uniform. The Elite Four looked on in shock as (Y/N) spotted a life fiber being absorbed into Ryuko's uniform.

With one final strike, Ryuko sends Fukuroda towards Satsuki. A wall of One-Star mooks intercepted the body, while the Elite Four blocked the blood that had spilled out, but a single splatter almost made it through, if it wasn't for Izanagi intercepting it with the back side of his head.

(Y/N) looked on as the girl in black began speak, "This is a keepsake from my father. And this Scissor Blade was left behind by the people who murdered him! Now, you're going to tell me who this Scissor Blade belongs to... Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Everyone stood there, just taking it in, before Satsuki spoke up, "Your name is Ryuko Matoi, right? That means your father is Isshin Matoi."

Ryuko started to steam in rage, before she dropped to her knees. Getting back to her feet, she told them that they would get back on it before fleeing again.

 _"So that's the power of a Kamui..."_ , (Y/N) thought.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since then, as (Y/N) was send on another mission with Nui, the problems with Ryuko Matoi had began to escalate quickly since then.

As of late, there wasn't a single mission he had preformed for Ragyo, where Nui Harime wasn't sent along with them. Rei had even commented they should just made them a team already, something Ragyo found quite amusing.

As the duo fought their way towards the head of the train, Nui challanged (Y/N) to a game to see who could get the most kill or getting an automatic win for the one who killed the target. The winner deciding which prize they would get from the other.

While (Y/N) killed his way through the incoming Henchmen, thoughts of being discovered of being the murderer of Ryuko's father troubled the young man, but Izanagi assured him that she won't find out.

Nui laughed hysterically as she spun around with graceful ease, slashing the henchmen of their target with her purple Scissor Blade, separating their heads from their shoulders.

One of them attempted to tackle her to the ground, but she leaped over him, slashing his back open in the same back-flip.

She landed with her back turned to (Y/N), who had a large blush on his cheeks at what he had seen.

During her back-flip, (Y/N) had gotten a peak under Nui's pink dress, revealing she wasn't wearing any undergarment.

Noticing his face, Nui gave a seductive wink before advancing on the next group.

As (Y/N) joined into the fight himself, he noticed a distinct change in his partners combat style, she had added much more kicks and flips into her combat sequence, showing off her lack of underwear to him every with a impish smirk on her face.

As they began to reach the front of the train, Nui stabbed one of the Henchman through the chest just as (Y/N) got a devious plan of his own.

Somersaulted over his partner, he landed in the next cart, and locking the door. He could see Nui's furious look on her beautiful face. (Y/N) gave her a wink as he turned to face to see what appeared to be the a specialized bodyguard with light grey metallic armor.

Behind a desk sat the target, the CEO of a major rival of the Kiryuin Conglomerate. "Well, this should be fun.", (Y/N) said with an arrogant smirk, taking his beginning fighting stance.

"A child? Ragyo Kiryuin sends a child to kill Mr. Takarada?", the Elite henchman said, sounding offended, readying his two handed sword, and with a rev the blade spun like a chainsaw.

"Believe me, I am more than enough.", (Y/N) said with a smirk, "Besides, this child killed all of your henchmen all by himself to get here.", behind him, he heard a loud protest from Nui as she knocked on the glass.

"You arrogant little shit. You will pay for that!", the man said promptly charged at (Y/N) and attacked, but (Y/N) quickly deflected the Elite's initial attack and his subsequent jab.

After a quick flurry of bladework, (Y/N) slashed at the Elite's legs, but he overlap the attack and flourished his blade to drive (Y/N) back as he landed.

(Y/N) attacked again, but the Elite was capable to keep up with him but the tables where turned when (Y/N) activated his Three-Star Goku uniform.

The white and gold outfit transformed into a black and (F/C) organic-looking bodysuit, the (F/C) fades to white at the wrist, becoming white gloves. His feet were covered with white boots and shins, which fade into black legs. It has a dark (F/C) belt and a cloth around the waist, opening in the front. The cloth is an off-white color that fades into dark (F/C) and is ripped all around at the bottom. Over his head become covered with a silver helmet covered with dark glass.

The Elite revved up his chainsaw began to unleash a series of heavy, broad strikes. (Y/N) was able to take the assault and drive the Elite back. The two advanced on each other, the two engaged in a flurry of swordplay, the Elite was finally brought down when (Y/N) twirled and slashed off his arm with a sudden undercut.

As he cried out in pain, (Y/N) grabs the Elite with his free hand, sending bolts of energy through him before throwing slamming him into the ground. He then throws him in the air just making him slam into the roof.

Leaving behind an impressive dent, as the man fell, (Y/N) slashed at him, the Elite's upper body and under body falling in to at his side.

Turning his attention to Mr. Takarada, (Y/N) blurred forward, after stabbing him a few times with his weapon, leaving the windows stained with the dark crimson color of blood.

"See you in hell.", (Y/N) said as he let the now dead body of a man once named Mr. Takarada slump to the floor.

"You cheated!"

Turning around as he saw that Nui finally had managed to open the door, and was now looking furious at her partner. "Like you wouldn't have done the same in my position.", (Y/N) said with a smirk.

"That's not the point!", Nui said, gesturing at me.

The two began to argue back and forth until the train gave a heavy shook. It was then that Nui gave another impish smirk, "Oh yeah, I destroyed the control panel. This train can derail any minute now."

* * *

The two landed on a hill, turning around just in time to see the train speed of the rails, making it fly several feet through the air before coming down in a crash in the nearby lake. Black fumes coming from the half submerged train.

Nui began to laugh once again leaning against a nearby tree.

"Stop laughing!", (Y/N) said, slamming both his hands against the tree on either side of her, trapping her there. He was not very happy that they nearly died.

"You know it was fun.", Nui said, as she tried to push him away, pressing her small hands against his well-toned chest, "And if you want to stop me. Make me." she challenged him.

"I know you long enough that there is only one thing to shut you up.", (Y/N) said, leaning in closer to her which made her flinch away as he gave her a smirk that could match Ragyo's in scariness.

Nui yelped in surprise as (Y/N) suddenly turned her around and bend her over, exposing her bare ass cheeks to him.

"W-What are you doing?", Nui shouted, truly surprised by (Y/N) sudden boldness.

"Well, I did win your little game, didn't I?", (Y/N) answered, undoing his pants, freeing his hard penis from the confinement of his blue underwear, "And let's just say, you showing off really got me on." aiming his member at her tight pucker, pressing his head against her opening.

"Hold on just a second, where are you.", Nui said before yelping in both pain and pleasure as (Y/N) gave one powerful thrust, ramming his massive hard-on halfway in.

(Y/N) gave a hearty groan as he felt her tight hole clamming down around his shaft. "This prize feels good.", (Y/N) chuckled happily as he massaged her pale ass cheeks.

"D-Damn you...", she hissed, but his devious smirk didn't falter. He didn't give her time to finish before he quickly started pulling out of her, earning a hearty moan.

"Excuse me princess, what was that?", he asked before thrusting back, getting more of his member inside, making her moan, once again, "What? You would rather I keep thrusting? Okay.", working himself into a nice, steady rhythm, letting her get used to the insertion.

Nui tried her best to hold in her moans, but with his constant thrusting, the stinging pain she felt was easily losing out to the pleasure. It wasn't long before he finally bottomed out, inside her, both of them moaned and groaned from the new sensation, her warm, tight hole constricting around (Y/N), and he spreading her ass wide open.

Having finally completely connected to her, (Y/N) grinned and began thrusting with more gusto. Just when she felt herself about to cry out in pleasure, she bit down on her knuckles, trying to muffle her voice.

(Y/N) quickly notice what she was doing, and it was absolutely adorable. (Y/N) leaned over her slender back, not stopping his rhythm, and wrapped his arms around her, groping her rather small chest.

She shrieks through her teeth as she feels his hands sinking into her chest. (Y/N) was pleased to find that his technique appears to make her moan even harder. He leans in to her ear and whisper, "Look at you, getting all hot and bothered by your butt getting rammed."

Nui just shook her head, trying to retain some dignity. "Oh, you don't? Well then.", (Y/N) said, his rhythm slowing down until he came to a complete stop, much to the girl in pinks surprise, "I can see that you are not into this, so if you want to stop..."

"What!? But I...", Nui said, quickly stopping herself, looking away.

(Y/N) smile triumphantly, as he knew he had won, he just had to get her to say it, "Come on, don't be shy, Nui-chan. Go ahead, let it go.", he said.

She glanced at him once more, before starting to push herself against him, releasing a loud cry of pleasure, "Ah, yes! That feels amazing!"

(Y/N) give a toothy grin at the sight of Nui Harime grinding against him.

"How shameful. Such a strong, powerful warrior, reduced to nothing more than a common whore.", (Y/N) said as he picked up the pace.

"I am not!", She snaps, shudders slightly, her hips refusing to stop.

"Yes, you are.", he replied, gripping her hips and thrusting like a wild animal.

Nui cries out as he thrust deep and hard, the sound of his hips clapping against her ass reaching both of their ears, filling them with a perverse pleasure.

The both of them are rutting like wild animals, and (Y/N) loving every second of it. (Y/N) give her beautiful ass nice hard slap every so often, and her cries of pleasure were raised higher with every hit, along with the tightness around his shaft. (Y/N) groan as he felt himself coming closer to cumming.

"I can't hold on any longer...", (Y/N) warned her.

"Me... me either.", Nui agreed, looking back at him, her eyes lidded and glazed over, glowing in pure lust, "Cum inside me! Make me cum with my ass! Cum with me!"

Her constant cries spurred him on, driving them over the edge as he start pounding her harder. (Y/N) gave one final thrust, burying his cock deep inside her ass as his orgasm paints her insides white.

Nui arched her back, throwing her head back as she savored the feeling of him shooting his hot seed inside her, causing her own flood gates to break and squirt fem cum onto the grass below.

At the same moment as the duo reached their climax, the train exploded in a fiery ball of flames, surprising the two, having forgotten about the derailed train.

"Well, that's an explosive climax.", Nui said dreamily, as he stepped away from her, removing his now semi-hard on from her ass. Small streams of cum dripping out of Nui's delicious white ass cheeks.

"Yeah...", (Y/N) muttered as he heard someone's stomach rumble.

A blush appears on Nui's face, "Sorry about that, I guess I'm kind of hungry.", she said.

"I guess I could eat...", (Y/N) admitted, pulling his pants back up, "Come, this will be on me."

At this Nui got a massive grin, locking her arm with his, "Then I hope you have deep pockets. Because I am pretty hungry after having my ass pounded by such a handsome stud." and with that, the two left the burning wreckage behind.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards. For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	6. Chapter 06: But I Do

**Greetings, ladies, gents and alien life forms, and welcome to another chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Episode You.**

 **Sorry for the delay of this chapter but I was a little busy with other projects and other stuff in RL.**

 **Now on to the review.**

 **lexboss: Thanks.**

 **Now to the story content, enjoy.**

 **(Y/N) = First Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(N/N) = Nickname**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(H/C) = Hair Color**

 **(F/C) = Favorite Color**

* * *

In the evening, (Y/N) and Nui were walking around a carnival in the French city of Paris after successfully assassinated one of RECOV's major competitor's who didn't want to be bought out.

The two of them walked through the carnival, looking around at all the attractions that were there as well at all the people who were walking around, most seemingly consisting of couples.

Suddenly, (Y/N) felt the pink covered arm of Nui wrap around his own as her hand snaked into his own. "A fail safe.", Nui explained, enjoying the feel of his muscular arm against her, "So we won't lose each other in the crowd."

"Smart as all ways.", (Y/N) said as they continued to look around, "How about we go for a ride?"

"Oh, I want that one!", Nui said, pointing out the biggest, fastest roller coaster in the entire carnival.

"The Superman?", he asked, earning a cheeky grin from his friend.

"You're not scared, are you?", she asked.

(Y/N) let out a laugh, "Me? Scared? I don't know the meaning of the word."

The two sat back in the rear car, they strapped in as the ride operator pulls the lever and lets the coaster go. Unlike most roller coasters, which go up a large hill, then make a steep fall, this one made a steep fall right off the bat, sending the two rushing down at an incredibly high speed.

The track swerved left and right often, which led to sharp turns that pushed the two of them back and forth.

During one particular sharp turn, Nui smacked her mouth against (Y/N)'s, even slipping her tong in.

Finally, the ride comes to a stop, and Nui couldn't help but laugh at (Y/N)'s hair, it was all messed up.

The two walked to the photo booth to see their pictures while (Y/N) fixed his hair.

"I would like that one!", Nui said as she spotted the one with her and her partner making out.

"Here ya go girl.", the woman behind the booth said, as the photo and money was exchanged, "I gave you an extra copy so that you and your boyfriend both can remember this day." she added with a wink.

"Oh, we are not a couple.", (Y/N) said, a light blush on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No need to be embarrassed, sweetheart.", the woman chuckled, giving them a kind smile, "Judging from your boyfriend's looks, you're a pretty lucky girl." she added with a wink to Nui.

"He's not my boyfriend.", the girl in pink said, with a large grin as she gripped his arm again, "He is just my fuck toy."

* * *

The two walked around some more, enjoying a few more ride's until they heard someone's stomach rumble. "I guess I am kind of hungry.", she said.

(Y/N) played it off before buying some ice cream for the two of them, before heading up one of Paris most famous landmarks, the Arc de Triomphe, giving them an magnificent view of the city.

Nui giggles in ecstasy when she takes the first lick of her ice cream. "You seem to be enjoying yourself.", (Y/N) said.

"Why shouldn't I be? I have a great time in Paris and eating ice cream with a cute guy? What's there not to like?", she said.

"I see. I also have...", (Y/N) said, before realizing what she said, "Did you say I was cute?" as he eat the last of his ice cream, but she giggling for some reason, "You know, I have been thinking a lot lately. About you."

"Oh, and what have I been doing inside your thoughts?", Nui teased, taking a lick from her ice-cream, in a highly seductive way, "Skipping around on a pogo stick wearing nothing but a smile?"

"That... That's fucking weird.", (Y/N) said, though the thought of her naked did aroused him, "I have been thinking a lot about you, and I think I finally figured you out, Nui Harime. You grew up completely under Ragyo's sole care. You have no true good relationship with any else what so ever, even with Rei and Ragyo, who are more aloof taskmasters, and everyone else is just either a enemy or a mindless slaves."

Nui tried to smirk at his comment, but (Y/N) could tell he was getting through to her as he continued, "You are brought up to believe that you are completely different and separate from humanity, that the Life Fibers and the facilitation of their reproduction cycle is you raison d'etre, and that your only value is in your abilities as a tailor."

A second after he said that, (Y/N) was thrown from the Arc de Triomphe by a single blow from Nui's Scissor Blade, but a second was all he needed to block the attack with his own sword.

Regaining his mobility, he landed on the ground and turned around just in time to parry and block another hit from Nui, leaving cracks over the streets below.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but I'm gonna take all the lofty crap you just spouted and crush it!", Nui shouted, slashing at (Y/N), who tanked the attack, transforming his Goku Uniform and grabbing Nui and crashing into the city.

Nui landed on a roof and sliding across the roof, she recovered to see (Y/N) landing next to her and delivering a massive strike, but Nui intercepts it, causing a huge shock wave.

The girl in pink delivers a heavy punch to (Y/N) abdomen and follows up with a ferocious kick, one that sends him flying and landing on the edge of the roof.

Before he can counter-attack, Nui came charging again, proceeding to make both of them send through the edge of the roof and sending to the ground below.

Jamming his sword inside the building, (Y/N) landed on it feet first, and catching Nui in his arms. "You never let me finish, Nui.", he said, the glass part of his mask moving back to reveal his face, holding her in such a way that she couldn't suddenly attack him, "Nui, you have never known true love or friendship. Ragyo doesn't care about you, but I do." lifting her up so he could reconnect their lips.

Their mouths moved in sync and she licked his lower lip seductively. He wasn't giving in that easily. (Y/N) nibbled gently on her mouth, to which she parted slightly to let out a gasp. Taking advantage of this to explore the inside of her mouth, they found themselves french kissing in the moonlight in Paris.

* * *

A few days later, (Y/N) entered Izanagi's personal room where he was talking with one of the One-Star Mooks, who informed him of the one who had been training Ryuko Matoi after her defeat against him.

"What is his name?", the masked youth asked, his back turned to the kneeling One-Star.

"He goes by the name of Makoto Ryu.", the One-Star answered, suddenly he was flung towards Izanagi's hand, who lifted him in the air with only his hand. After a tense moment, he was let go and Izanagi began to pace back and forth in place in an aggressive stance.

"I am sorry. I am very tired.", Izanagi told him, "Go." and the One-Star quickly left, giving a bow to (Y/N) who joined his master at the window overlooking the schoolyard.

"Makoto Ryu... I had hoped I never would have heard that name again.", Izanagi said, his voice calm but his body language betrayed his rage.

"Is this Makoto Ryu someone you know, master?", (Y/N) asked.

"It is the name of my mother... Being used by her favorite...", Izanagi said, before turning to his apprentice, "And that is all I will be saying about it. Now tell me, apprentice, how is your mission going?"

"I have Ragyo's trust, as well as Nui's. Rei Hoomaru is natural towards me, but respects my skills.", (Y/N) explained, crossing his arms, "The only one that doesn't trust me is that Abyssion kid."

"That could be troublesome. Be weary of him, I get a bad feeling about him.", Izanagi said as master and apprentice looked out over the schoolyard, "It is almost time. Two days from now, lady Satsuki will announce her new election system, in which students must survive a seven-day battle against each other in order to stand out on top and earn Goku Uniforms. And after that, we can move on to Osaka."

"And after that, we strike at Ragyo.", (Y/N) said and his master gave a nod.

"Indeed. For now I need you to continue to play the role of spy. Be careful though. You go undercover long enough and pretty soon you start thinking like them.", He said, before dismissing (Y/N).

* * *

(Y/N) descended down the school during lunch time, his Goku Uniform disguising itself as a standard white No-Star, something Izanagi insisted so none would suspect him of being his apprentice.

As he exited the building through the courtyard he saw Mako Mankanshoku, a brown haired No-star, who he was quite fond of. It had happened when Mako was being bullied by some One-Stars and he had stepped in.

Mako was sitting with non other than Ryuko Matoi, much to (Y/N)'s shock, as well with a handsome young man about 18 years old, with pale skin, short bowl-shaped white hair and yellow eyes and quite tall. He was dressed in the standard No-star Honnoji Academy uniform, he also had black glasses on his face.

"So my foot is totally stuck in there right, I am freaking out, the dog is having a seizure and I still got half a pie left... Oh hi (N/N)-chan!", Mako suddenly said, (Y/N) having failed to sneak past her.

Before he could say anything, Mako suddenly appeared behind him and dragged him towards her friends, "Come on! Sit and eat with us! Food tastes better if you eat it with other people. Because then...", the brunette went off on one of her usual Mako rants as (Y/N) sat down between Ryuko and the white haired youth.

"Sorry for barging in like this.", (Y/N) said with an awkward smile, rubbing the back of his head, "My name is (Y/N) (L/N)."

"It's no big deal.", Ryuko said, (Y/N) noticing a deadly look in her blue eyes.

"Something wrong?", (Y/N) asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. You just seemed familiar.", Ryuko said, before introducing herself, "I am Ryuko Matoi by the way."

"Ah, so your the infamous Ryuko Matoi I heard so much about", (Y/N) said, still noticing that deadly look in her blue eyes.

"Indeed, this is her. She is the total badass, who swings her Scissor Blade around and dressed up like a hooker.", the white haired youth said, "Only a psycho like her fights with her boobs hanging out."

The youth continued to laugh even when Ryuko gave him an angry glare, "I am Makoto Ryu, nice to meet you, (Y/N)."

"Likewise... Makoto-san.", (Y/N) said, realizing this must be the one using Izanagi's mother's name as an alias.

"There is no need for the honorific's.", Makoto said with a smile, "We are in the same year after all."

"Yeah! Your the same age, why be so formal (N/N).", Mako said suddenly."

"Because I actually have some manners, Mako-chan.", (Y/N) said with a smirk.

"There he goes again with the honorific's! Who use honorific's anyway!?", Mako said, "Do we live in Japan or something?"

(Y/N), Ryuko and Makoto exchanged a look at what she just said. "Mako, we live in Japan.", Ryuko pointed out.

"We do!?", the brunette asked.

With that bit of insanity behind them, the four continue to eat their lunch as well as making some small talk.

Ryuko munched on her croquettes, Mako was practically swallowing her food whole and Makoto was making sure she wouldn't choke as they enjoyed the sunny atmosphere.

But then Makoto was suddenly doused in Mako's loud and powerful burp, making (Y/N) cringe and set his food aside, having lost his appetite. Both (Y/N) and Ryuko couldn't contain their laughter as they watched Makoto's face form something resembling the utter expression of pain and disgust.

"I'm sorry, Makoto! My belly was too full of food and I had to let it out!", Mako said, while the white haired teen was trying to fix his now spiky windswept hair back into its bowl cut.

"It's alright, Mako. I am just glad you didn't throw up.", Makoto mumbled under his breath, putting the finishing touch on his hair, putting it back in its perfectly neat hairdo.

"Oh man! That would have been funnier!", Ryuko laughed, she held her stomach and doubled over in her laughter, making (Y/N) laugh as well and it seemed Makoto couldn't help but join the others.

As they laughed, (Y/N) noticed Ryuko looking at him again, freezing when he noticed the intense look of hatred in her eyes.

 _"No way! There is no way she can know!... Stop this isn't good."_ , (Y/N) thought, calming himself as he continued to smile, pretending not to have notice the look Ryuko has been giving him, _"Izanagi and lady Satsuki said she doesn't know who killed her father, I just have to act how the No-Star (Y/N) would. There is no reason for him to be afraid."_ as they continue to eat their lunch.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	7. Chapter 07: A Loyal Soldier

**Greetings, ladies, gents and alien life forms, and welcome to another chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Episode You.**

 **Sorry for the delay of this chapter but I was a little busy with other projects and other stuff in RL.**

 **Now on to the reviews**

 **lexboss: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Well that is the idea, I think Reader-chan is capable of redeeming Nui.**

 **Now to the story content, enjoy.**

 **(Y/N) = First Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(N/N) = Nickname**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(H/C) = Hair Color**

 **(F/C) = Favorite Color**

* * *

After the school day ended, (Y/N), Ryuko, Makoto and Mako had just exited the over packed tram.

"I hate riding those things... But I got to keep up appearance...", (Y/N) thought flexing his arm, realizing that Ryko was once again glaring at him, "Something wrong, Ryuko?"

But before he could respond, they had arrived at the Mankanshoku residents.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home and I brought some friends with me!", Mako shouted.

"Oh is it that time already?", (Y/N) began, thinking he had an excuse to slip away but he was interrupted when he heard a female voice speak up.

"If that isn't the voice of (Y/N)-chan."

No sooner was that said, or (Y/N) felt his upper arm being pressed between the soft breast that belonging to Sukuyo Mankanshoku, Mako's mother.

"Good evening to you too Mrs. Makanshoku.", (Y/N) said as he was escorted into the living room, the others following after them.

"Oh please, (Y/N). You know I prefer it if you call me Sukuyo.", the woman said cheerfully.

"Of course.", (Y/N) said as they arrived in the living room, "I only wished to show a woman of your beauty the proper respect, lady Sukuyo.", he finished this by placing a kiss on the knuckles of her slander hand.

"Oh, (Y/N)-chan. You have such a way with the ladies.", Mrs. Mankanshoku said with a smile making her look like a school girl who got noticed by her senpei, "Now you four sit tight, I am going to make some tea."

When the woman left, Makoto let out a low whistle, "(L/N) got game."

"It's only natural.", (Y/N) said with a small smile, "But there is no need to be so formal, Makoto. Same to you Ryuko."

"Alright then, (Y/N).", Makoto said, with a friendly smile, but the black haired girl just gave a nod.

As they waited for their tea, they began to exchange stories, like how Ryuko had saved Mako from being fried, how she was completely burned out when Makoto brought her in.

"So wait... So that means Mr. Mankanshoku patched you up?", (Y/N) said in disbelieve. In the years he knew the Mankanshoku family, he knew Mako's father is a back-alley doctor, but his only claim to fame is that he killed way more patients than he saved.

"I don't know many doctors in the area...", Makoto admitted.

Just then the other Makanshoku's, Barazo and Mataro arrived home just as Sukuyo served dinner.

(Y/N) had been over at the Makanshoku's for dinner a few times before, and as always it looked disgusting and completely unfitted for human consumption, but just like himself, looks can be deceiving.

Despise the limited budget or because of it, the food tasted as great as ever. "Still as great as ever, Sukuyo.", (Y/N) said, working his rice into his mouth, "If I hadn't known any better I would have thought you graduated from Totsuki Culinary Academy."

After helping out with the dishes, (Y/N) prepared to head for his own house but Sakuyo was having none of it. Telling them it was long past curfew, and he was pretty much forced to stay over.

Handing him a sleeping shirt, which belonged to her husband, making it many size to big for (Y/N).

Before going to sleep, (Y/N) took a quick shower. When he stepped outside he could see Ryuko and Makoto sitting on the roof, talking about something before he pulled the curtain back and turned the shower on.

As he enjoyed the soap and water pour over his trained body, he could hear two voices slightly above him.

"... You wouldn't even know what to do with it, Mako."

"He is closer to my age, mom!"

(Y/N) let out a deep sigh, "While you two are there, do you mind telling me where I am sleeping?", he asked, starling the mother and daughter duo, washing the shampoo out of his hair and turning off the shower.

"Oh, you are sleeping in the same room as me, Ryuko and Makoto.", Mako said happily as she watched (Y/N) dry himself off.

"Uh... Can't I sleep anywhere else?", he asked, now wearing an overly large shirt as he stepped out of the shower.

"Nope.", Sakuyo said.

"Not even in the kitchen?...", he continued but was dragged into Mako's room, where Ryuko and Makoto were already laying on their futon's.

"Don't be silly. Now good night.", Sakuyo saud and with that she closed the door behind her.

* * *

A few hours passed, as (Y/N) laid clear awake. He could hear Mako's loud snores next to him, as on the other side of the girl was laying Makoto and one thing he noticed was that Ryuko was laying pretty close to the silver haired young man.

He then heard his phone buzz with the sound he had set when he received in incoming text message.

Taking out the phone from his pants, he dimmed the screen light to see that it had been Nui who had been texting him.

 _Evening, cutie. Still awake? -Nui_

With a slight smile, (Y/N) took out his phone and began to text back to the little blond girl.

 _(Y/N)- Good evening gorgeous, is something wrong?_

 _Oh, no. I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk to you. -Nui_

 _(Y/N)- Ah, so what do you want to talk about._

 _Ya know, what happened in Paris. -Nui_

 _(Y/N)- I know. That desert tasted weird. It was all blue and stuff._

 _No, not that... About the other thing. -Nui_

 _(Y/N)- Oh... That..._

 _Did you mean it? About how you care about me? -Nui_

(Y/N) looked away from his screen, listening to the snores of the others as he contemplated what to tell her. Yes, if he had to answer truthfully, he had fallen in love with that small blonde bundle of violence.

While she might take a bit to much pleasure in a fight, and was an obvious troll and tease, he knew that there was more to Nui Harime than meet the eye.

 _(Y/N)- Yeah... I do. Your funny, attractive, sometimes crazy and always exciting._

Nothing happened on the screen for a while, as he started at the screen until four little words appeared on his screen.

 _I like you too. -Nui_

A icon appeared in the top screen that indicated that Nui had send him a picture.

 _A little something for you, until we see each other again. Goodnight, loverboy ;) -Nui_

(Y/N) looks at the screen but when he opened it, his (E/C) eyes widen as he saw the selfie Nui had send him.

The picture depicted Nui, nestled in her bed sheets with her blonde hair strewn messily around her. Her tongue licked invitingly around her lips, and as (Y/N) eyes traveled down the image his mouth dropped open when he saw that she was topless.

Her left hand was tenderly squeezing one of her breasts, the sight of her in such a sexy pose having an immediate effect on him.

"Hey (L/N)."

The sudden voice nearly made him throw his phone in the air. "Jesus Christ Superstar!... You almost gave me a heart attack, Ryuko.", he said, quickly turning off his phone.

"I just wanted to ask, do I know you from somewhere?", the black haired girl whispered.

"Don't think so.", (Y/N) responded, "I am pretty sure I would remember you."

"I see... It's just your voice sound familiar to me.", she said turning to her other side.

"Well, I do have a pretty generic voice.", (Y/N) whispered, "There was this one time when I called a help desk that I was pretty sure I was just talking to myself."

* * *

The next morning, Satsuki announces her new election system, in which students must survive a seven-day battle against each other in order to stand out on top and earn Goku Uniforms, sending the entire school into a state of emergency.

(Y/N) along with Ryuko, Makoto and Mako where looking on at the massive battle that was taking place in the schools courtyard from an classroom.

"This is crazy! Why the hell is she doing this?", Ryuko said, as the tower where Satsuki was sitting in was surrounded by a protective shield made of Life Fibers.

"She always take things to the extreme.", Makoto said.

"Tear it down and build it back up.", (Y/N) said, "That's Satsuki Kiryuin for you."

"We'll at least we have seven days of free time.", Mako said, the other four agreed.

"Until next week that is.", (Y/N) said, placing his hands in his pockets, "I will see you three later." and with that he walked away.

Making sure he wasn't followed he took the stairs uptowards the school roof, where he found Izanagi waiting for him.

"It remains strange to see you in your No-star form.", he said, not turning to look at (Y/N), "You had something important to tell me?"

(Y/N) explained about how he had seen Makoto Ryu, and how he was helping Ryuko Matoi.

"I see... Him helping her is nothing new, but them being in a possible relationship is very interesting...", Izanagi said, his yellow eyes looking down at the battlefield, "If that is all. I have an appointment to go fishing with Gamagori."

"There is something. I could use your advice, master.", (Y/N) said, the masked face of his teacher turning to him, "It's... there is this girl I like..."

Izanagi didn't say anything, he just stared at (Y/N) with his yellow eyes, before facing away from him. "(Y/N)... Remember when you, me, and Uzu played Mass Effect Andromeda? And then Sara Ryder looked visibly confused? That face that became a meme. That was my face just now. Though you couldn't have seen it with the mask."

(Y/N) was slightly confused at this, "All I can say is, trust your feelings.", Izanagi said, sounding surprisingly gentle.

"I will, thank you, master.", (Y/N) said and with a bow he took his leave.

* * *

Two days later, (Y/N) was reporting back to Ragyo at Recov's Headquarters. He ride the elevator upwards until it came to a stop and the doors slid open, showing Ragyo talking with Abyssion.

"You know your mission.", Ragyo told the black cloaked teen, "Now go.", he gave a silent nod before turning around to take his leave.

(Y/N) and Abyssion passed each other, (E/C) glaring into maroon red eyes, "(L/N)", the fourteen year old said, his tone dripping with spite.

"Abyssion.", (Y/N) spit back with equal venom.

The two glare at each other, over the past few months there had been a growing hatred and rivalry between the two. The only reason they hadn't fought to the death was because (Y/N) had appearances to keep, and he was sure Abyssion hadn't tried yet because he was under orders of Ragyo herself.

"The tension is thick between you two.", Ragyo said amused from her seat, as the two young man looked at her, "A great source of emotion to feed on. I wonder what will happen when it boils over."

When the elevator closed and Abyssion was on his way down, (Y/N) bowed before Ragyo.

"Please take a seat.", Ragyo gestured to the seat in front of her, which he did, "Now tell me, (Y/N). Can you tell me, what is clothing?"

"Clothing is the world, my lady.", (Y/N) said, "The will that binds and covers us all. The heavens, the earth and human kind."

"Correct. Izanagi has chosen wisely when he took for an apprentice.", Ragyo said, before turning serious, "(Y/N), you know I can't depend on Satsuki, if she hasn't include you in her plans."

"I am not sure, if I follow...", (Y/N) said.

"I know she is intending to betray me.", Ragyo said.

His eyes went slightly wide at this, "I don't think..."

"Search your feelings, (Y/N).", Ragyo said, "You know this to be true."

"I have to admit, my trust in them has been shaken.", (Y/N) admitted, knowing this was a good opportunity to have Ragyo put even more trust in them.

"They asked you to do something that would go against your morals?", Ragyo asked, and he gave her a slight nod, "I want you to remember a piece of advice my mentor once told me, 'everyone who attains power, are afraid to eventually lose it'. Satsuki is no different. She intend to take Recov from me. She doesn't truly believe in the bigger plan for this World and the others."

"The others?", (Y/N) asked curiously.

"Have you ever heard of the Legend of Morgenstern?", Ragyo asked, but by the look from his face, he hadn't, "I am not surprised. Neither Satsuki nor Izanagi have no knowledge about him."

"Morgenstern, also know as Heaven's Dark Harbinger, or the Dark Messiah to those who followed him, was a great being from beyond our universe, so powerful he could travel from World to World and destroy all life on them.", she explained, "In the end, he became so powerful that the universe itself had to put a stop to him. The universe used the Chosen One as a weapon, and he or she managed to destroy the Dark Messiah."

At the end of her recount of the story, (Y/N) looked thoughtfully, "You mean someone or something has managed to kill Morgenstern?", he asked, "What the hell is that powerful?"

"I do not know, yet.", Ragyo said, as she stood up from her chair, walking around her desk and stood behind him, "But you are a loyal follower, aren't you.", stroking her fingers over his chest, slowly moving towards his arms.

"Of course I am.", (Y/N) said.

At this she let out a smirk, "Then your going to prove it."

* * *

After a short elevator ride with Ragyo, an ominous feeling penetrating every fiber in (Y/N) body as they walked through a hallway.

The door Ragyo opened led through a lavish white bedroom where much to his surprise, Nui was laying on the bed, kicking her legs in the air as she laid on her back adn was watching a video on her phone.

"There is no way Clark and Hermione are going to get together...", Nui muttered before noticing that Ragyo had entered, "Lady Ragyo!... What is (Y/N) doing here?"

"He is here to prove his loyalty to me.", Ragyo told her, as she sat in a nearby chair, "Now show me how loyal your really are.", as she gestured to (Y/N).

His eye and Nui's met the other with a strange mix of lust and nerves in them. Ragyo kept silent, watching with interest as the two began to strip in front of her.

As he laid down she made to climb onto the bed, but she was stopped by Ragyo, "You're just going straight in?", she tutted.

Nui took a calming breath before kneeling next to his hips, her hands came to rest on his thighs, running them along the muscle slowly so that her head was level with his crotch. Nui raising a finger, using it to hold his erection completely upright in front of her. She leaned in towards his penis, her tongue slowly coming out until finally the tip brushed lightly against the side of his penis.

(Y/N)'s breathing grew heavier as he watched the young women trace her tongue along his shaft, feeling the warm wet saliva start to coat his penis.

"Is it feeling good, (Y/N)?" Nui said, breaking away only long enough to speak before she wrapped her lips around his tip and get a more intense groan from him. He couldn't fight back the pressure building in his testicles any further, his hips jerking up to press his tip against the insides of her cheeks and let out a stream of cum into her mouth.

(Y/N) grunted, his head arching back into the pillow as he filled her mouth with his seed. Nui smirked drawing back to admire her handiwork. (Y/N) had his eyes half closed as he recovered from her attentions. He lifted his head after a minute, (E/C) eyes looked over his still hard shaft to see the warm coating, it looks like he can still keep going for a long, long time.

"Now that is quite the show.", Ragyo said, giving a slow clap, "I think it's time to get to the main event now, don't you?"

Getting a nod from both (Y/N) and Nui, she was almost hypnotized by the thought of getting his length into her needy body again.

She moved to straddle him, rubbing her vagina against his penis and adding her own juices to those already coating it. Both (Y/N) and Nui let out a surprised gasp.

Behind Nui, a naked Ragyo was rubbing her large breast against her back, as her long pale arms snaked between her legs to hold both his penis upright and spread her wet slit for easy entrance.

With her guidance, Nui lowered herself down, moaning as she felt (Y/N) penis enter her body, enveloping him in her own wet heat.

"Good girl." Ragyo purred, keeping the hand on her vagina in place while the other one moved back up her body to rest on one of her breasts. She squeezed Nui's softly as the Grand Couturier started to ride the young man she had fallen in love with, fingers toying with both her nipple and her clitoris expertly and magnifying the pleasure that she felt coursing through her.

Nui could only moan in pleasure, unable to focus on anything but the length sliding into her vagina and the hands teasing her body.

"Now let's try something else.", Ragyo said as she reaches over, slipping her index and middle finger in (Y/N)'s mouth, generously coating it with saliva. Once her fingers were suitably slicked, she pressed them against Nui's rear, penetrating her ass with her fingers before she knew what was happening.

Nui shot up straight, her eyes widening as she was completely taken by surprise by the invading digits.

"Damn, that's so good!", (Y/N) groaned as his shaft was enveloped in mind melting heat.

Smirking, Ragyo left Nui to come around and straddle his face, her slit obscuring his vision and filling his nostrils with the scent of her own adult arousal.

His tongue came out without hesitation as she lowered herself down, tasting her sweet juices as his tongue licked expertly along her vagina.

"Oooh, now that is a loyal soldier.", Ragyo said with a devious smirk, gripping Nui's cheeks with her slender fingers, bringing her head closer to plant a lustful kiss on her lips, using her tongue to dominate Nui's.

"Not long now!", Nui gasped, bucking her hips wildly in an effort to find her peak. It wasn't long before Nui moaned loudly as she felt a tremendous orgasm rock her body, her vagina tightening around him before she collapsed against Ragyo.

Nui was panting heavily, her movements slowing down as she tried to catch her breath.

Before Nui could react Ragyo grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her off (Y/N). Ragyo was now on top, Nui's face close to (Y/N)'s crotch. "I hope you still have some of that youthful vigor left.", Ragyo told him, "I have no use for a soldier with no stamina. Now prepare me."

Keeping one hand on Nui's head, a firm grip on her blonde locks, Nui spreads her boss vagina as Ragyo used her other hand to rub the tip against her inviting slit. She feels his penis slide smoothly into her waiting vagina and fill her so fully.

"Oh my, (Y/N)!", she moaned as she began to move up an down as she forced Nui to lick her clitoris, "You are bigger than I thought.", she alternated in his pace, starting out with long slow thrusts before suddenly pumping hard.

"Your almost too good at this...", Ragyo said, before she roared out as her own orgasm washed over her.

Her vagina tightening around the penis, pleasure rocking her.

"I'm gonna cum too!" (Y/N) groaned, but instead of letting him cum inside her, Ragyo slid his penis out just in time to let thick ropes of cum on Nui's face and getting some into her mouth.

"Your the second best I ever had.", Ragyo told him as she stood up, showing off the seven star scars on her back, "Good job, my loyal soldiers. I expect you two keep up the good work." after she got dressed, she strut out of the room leaving (Y/N) and Nui behind, as the two sat up.

"Nui, I am sorry...", (Y/N) began but was pinned down back on the bed.

"Its okay, (Y/N).", Nui said, his semen still on her face, "I am happy with anything, as long as you are with me."

He smiled when he saw the content look in her eyes as he pulled her into a hug as they stayed like this for a while.

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next month.**


	8. Chapter 08: Masters And Apprentices

**Greetings, ladies, gents and alien life forms, and welcome to another chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Episode You. I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and n** **ow on to the reviews**

 **justsomerealguy: Hell yeah! I thought it would be something Ragyo would force her employees to do.**

 **KING OF KINGS: YEAAAAH! I know him! He is a reviewer from my previous KLK story! Happy you like it!**

 **Now to the story content, enjoy.**

 **(Y/N) = First Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(N/N) = Nickname**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(H/C) = Hair Color**

 **(F/C) = Favorite Color**

* * *

And so the day of the Sudden Death Runoff came. (Y/N) was looking on from the shadows of the school roof, as per Izanagi's instructions. He was to make sure none intervened in the upcoming battle against Ryuko.

Below were the students who had survived the week, with Satsuki and Izanagi looking down on them from the upper most roof, "Students of Honnoji Adacemy!", Satsuki began to speak, addressing the student body, "For the past week, you have fought long and hard. But the fight has only just begun! Welcome to the Sudden Death Runoff! Every battle of the last week has been recorded and now we know who the survives are. Based on what happens today, I will determent who gains Three-Star status!"

As the queen finished, multiple platforms rise into the air. One big one in the center, five medium ones floating slightly above the main one and many smaller ones to reach the medium five.

"The five platforms are your next challenge! Fight your way to the top of one and be a front runner in the election!", Satsuki continued.

With that the fighting broke out, it was chaos, but it wasn't long before Hoka, Ira, Nonon and Uzu had made it to the top of one of the five medium platforms, and not much later, Ryuko occupy the fifth one.

The four of them then asked for a additional rule, they all wanted to face Ryuko one-on-one.

"It seems the Elite Four lives up to their name.", (Y/N) thought as Satsuki allowed the upcoming fights to be one-on-one.

"Fine with me.", Ryuko said with a smirk, "But when I defeat them, I want a rematch with you Izanagi! And if I win, not only will you give me back my Scissor Blade and tell me who killed my father, but you will take off that mask in front of everyone here!"

An uproar was heard down below them, Satsuki was about to protest but she knew Izanagi was looking forward to a rematch.

"I already proven you are no match for me, Matoi.", Izanagi spoke with amusement, "But if you managed to defeat the Elite Four, you will fight one more of my choosing and if you defeat him, her or whatever gender there is under that colorful rainbow, I will have a rematch with you. That is if you offer what I get if I win."

"If you win, I will join you and become your apprentice.", Ryuko told him.

"Agreed.", Satsuki said with a smile, then announced the King Of The Hill battle, the first round consisted of Ryuko versus Ira.

Ira jumped to the main platform, "I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield! I challenge you! And I will crush you!", he declared as Ryuko transformed Senketsu in its battle form.

"(Y/N).", Izanagi's voice spoke to him through a communicator in (Y/N) ear, "I want you to watch these fights. After Ryuko is done with the Elite Four, it's your turn to face her and defeat her."

"Yes, master.", (Y/N) said as he turned his attention towards the fight.

* * *

Upon witnessing the fight, he saw how Ryuko exploited weaknesses the Elite Four had, defeating them with medium difficulty, each time transforming into a new form. What amazed everyone the most was during the fight with Nonon was that Senketsu acquired the ability of flight.

After a short break, the time came, (Y/N) stood in the center platform as Ryuko entered as well.

"So your Izanagi's lapdog.", Ryuko said, ascended the stairs, as she entered the arena, the stairs disappeared, "Figures he wouldn't be man enough to face me himself after my power doubled since our last fight." pointing her Scissor Blade at (Y/N).

"Really? That's not really impressive.", (Y/N) said, drawing his katana and holding it in a reverse grip, "Two times zero is still zero."

Satsuki gave the starting sign, Ryuko transformed her Kamui and charged forward to seize the early offense, (Y/N) intercepted the attack, countering with his own offense, forcing a surprised Ryuko to retreat to the edge of the platform.

Taking advantage of Ryuko's precarious position, (Y/N) kicked her in the chest, sending the upstart down to a lower platform, landing in a heap.

Getting back on her feet, (Y/N) jumped forward, reaching Ryuko in short order and struck at the young woman with his katana, forcing her on the defense.

After a brief flurry of swordplay, Ryuko leaps away from (Y/N) as he drove his katana, in an attempt to stab her, but the young woman back flipped out of the way and onto a higher platform behind her.

Instead of charging after her, (Y/N) hurled his katana at Ryuko, who managed to duck to the side quickly enough to avoid her opponents blade, but in doing so, she gave him the opening to close in and kick her across the platform.

Sliding to the edge, Ryuko stood up Scissor Blade at the ready as (Y/N) strode over, "You are strong, Matoi. But now all you have is anger because of your father's murder.", (Y/N) said, dropping back into his fighting stance, "Even with the blade that murdered him, it isn't enough to defeat me."

Ryuko's eyes widen, "What?", she said, standing back up, "How do you know that?"

"You told Lady Satsuki your on a quest for revenge for your father's death on your first day here.", (Y/N) pointed out, "Don't you remember?"

"I do remember. What I don't remember is ever telling that my father was killed by this very Scissor Blade.", she said, her rage exploding and she engaged the apprentice, using her hate and anger to boost her physical prowess, she attacked (Y/N) with such intensity that sparks came off their swords.

Taken completely off guard by Ryuko's sudden increase in power and aggression, (Y/N) was forced onto his back foot and quickly driven onto the center of the platform. Ryuko continued to hammer (Y/N) with vicious power attacks until, after a few more blows, Ryuko drove his katana aside with an undercut, while slashing across his glass helmet.

Shards fell to the ground to reveal a (E/C) eye and (H/C) strains. Ryuko attempted one last powerful overhand blow with her Scissor Blade, but only to find it being blocked by another katana.

"You!", Ryuko shouted as she looked into the masked face of Izanagi.

He broke off the blade-lock and send her flying back with a gesture of his hand.

"Master...", (Y/N) said as Izanagi turned his gaze from him to Ryuko, who quickly came charging back."

"Leave this one to me.", Izanagi said to him, as Ryuko charged and strikes at him, but Izanagi quickly deflected her's initial attack and her subsequent jab.

After a quick flurry of bladework, Ryuko slashed at Izanagi's legs, but he overleap the attack and flourished his sword to drive Ryuko back as he landed.

She attacked again, attempting to regain the offensive, but was forced into retreat by Izanagi's overbearing bladework. He quickly seized the offensive, the precision bladework wearing away at Ryuko's defense.

Despite the energy efficiency of her defense, his precision and strength was so great that most of Ryuko's defensive slashes missed Izanagi's blade entirely, forcing her to awkwardly scramble to fend off Izanagi's attacks and quickly tiring her.

Eventually Ryuko, was pulled into a bladelock. He pushed Ryuko's blade aside, and suddenly jabbed at Ryuko's arm, cutting it across the side. As Ryuko fell back, Izanagi stayed on her, slashing the young woman across the leg, bringing her down.

"You are beaten, Matoi.", Izanagi said, raising his katana to deliver the final strike against Ryuko. But this time he found another katana blocking the blow.

"Never thought I would see you again.", Izanagi said spitefully as he relented the attack not taking his eyes from the newly arrived Makoto Ryu.

Makoto helped Ryuko back up to her feet as (Y/N) joined his master. "Glad you finally arrived, Makoto.", Ryuko said, gripping her Scissor Blade.

At this, Izanagi broke out in laughter. "He told you that was his name?", he said turning to the other young man, "Our mother's name? Very original Izanami."

"Izanami?... What does he mean by that?", Ryuko asked.

"My name isn't Makoto, my real name is Izanami Ryu, I am the older twin brother of Izanagi.", Izanami said, "I did it to try and lure Izanagi out of Satsuki's and by extension Ragyo's gaze. I thought that if he thought that our mother was in the city, he would try to find her. That is the only thing I ever lied about to you."

"How adorable.", Izanagi said, turning to look at (Y/N), "Join me in victory, my apprentice."

"We will move like master and apprentice.", (Y/N) said, readying his stance.

Izanami attempted to attack Izanagi by unleashing a barrage of lightning at his twin, but (Y/N) effortlessly caught the lightning with his blade and deflected it back at Ryuko, who deflected it into the sky above with her Scissor Blade.

Izanami proceeded to unleash a second blast, but as a show of his power, Izanagi absorbed the bolt completely, with no need for deflection, showing them the clear futility of this assault.

With this the two leap into action, unleashing their full power against master and apprentice. However, Izanagi's own mastery of his power allowed him to hold off Ryuko's relentless attacks, and seize the offensive.

As Izanagi went to engage his brother, leaving Ryuko to (Y/N).

Ryuko took flight, charging towards (Y/N) who reached out and began to throw waves of platforms as improvised projectiles at Ryuko, but the young woman either evade the assault or destroyed it outright by cleaving it in two.

Blocking the strike, Ryuko's blade clashed with (Y/N)'s own, the impact of the attack shattering the ground below him.

(Y/N) is able to outmaneuver Ryuko, ultimately disarming her before delivering a powerful knee thrust into her abdomen. While the young woman doubled-over from the impact, the Apprentice moved to finish her with an over-handed swing.

Just as he attempts to strike Ryuko down, Izanami breaks off his own struggle with Izanagi long enough to throw his katana in (Y/N)'s direction.

Not seeing the incoming blade, (Y/N) was caught off-guard by the impact of Izanami's sword against his own. Ryuko used the borrowed time to kick (Y/N) away from her and reclaim her lost weapon. She proceeded to make an attempt at attacking (Y/N), but Izanagi swatted her away with a blast of lightning of his own.

In response, Izanami pushed his brother across the hangar so that he might regroup with his girlfriend.

The two duo's stared each other down, weapon at the ready. "My brother has chosen a good mate.", Izanagi complimented them, "But as she is now she is far below my own apprentice."

The four moved the reengage but just before they could clash, Nui appeared between them.

"Who in the hell is that chick.", Ryuko wondered, but all Izanami and Senketsu could tell her that she was bad news.

"What is the meaning of this, Nui Harime?", Satsuki calmly ordered to know.

Nui gave a cutsie smile, "This isn't fair! You should have told me other people were allowed to fight Izanagi!", she said, though (Y/N) didn't know if it was directed to Satsuki or himself.

"Nui, what are you doing here?", (Y/N) demanded to know, "Lady Satsuki isn't obligated to tell you anything."

"Don't be like that!", Nui exclaimed, suddenly appearing in front (Y/N), "I thought we were way closer!", leaning closer to him, looking into the revealed eye.

"I think you are at the wrong place, Harime.", Izanagi said, gaining the attention from Nui, "The cosplay conventions is in the next town."

"Oh, hi Izanagi! You should take a page out of that guys book.", Nui said, gesturing over her shoulder to Izanami, "Its such a shame you have to hide such a handsome face under that ugly mask! Your silky white hair, your cold pale skin! Your simply breath taking!"

"I have a bad feelings about this.", a male voice came from Ryuko's Kamui, when Nui showed a purple Scissor Blade, the other one who had been stolen after (Y/N) and Nui had murdered Ryuko's father.

"It was you... you did it?", Ryuko said slowly.

"Yes, it was...", Nui said, her eerily smile didn't disappear from her face, "Though I can't take all the credit! It was my dear (Y/N) who actually rammed him through and pinned him to the wall."

With that, Ryuko's rage exploded, destroying what was left of the main platform. "I have thought about this moment, when I confronted you! I wanted to see your glance as I smash your skull into the concrete and I strangle the life out of you.", Ryuko roared in anger, "Pushing my thumbs into your eye sockets until you cry blood!"

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	9. Chapter 09: Dawn of the Raid Trip

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Episode You. Sorry for the delay but I had a bit of a writers block, and I just recently punched through it. So now to the review.**

 **lexboss: Glad to hear it.**

 **And now without further adieu, on to the story. Also, a bit of lime in this chapter.**

* * *

Ryuko's anger and rage had gotten the better of her, warping her and Senketsu into some black and red giant abomination, bent only on destruction of (Y/N) and Nui.

"Oh, shit.", (Y/N) said, evading under her massive fist, the ground where he had stood just a second ago was a crater.

"This is bad... If she doesn't calm down, she will die from blood loss in a few minutes.", Izanami said, as (Y/N) rolled next to him and Izanagi, "Izanagi, (Y/N), we have to work together if we want to save Ryuko."

But at this Izanagi scoffed, "That is assuming, that I care if she lives or dies.", he told him, earning a glare from his twin, "We will only help because the only one allowed to defeat Matoi, is me.", taking his fighting stance.

"I hope you have a plan.", (Y/N) said, holding his weapon in his a reverse grip.

"I will use my ability to stun Life Fibers, momentarily forcing Ryuko to be unable to move. Izanagi you must use your Kamui's unique ability to temporary absorb other Kamui's.", Izanami explained.

"Sensei, you have a Kamui?", (Y/N) said, looking at his white coat.

"I have. Her name is Ryuchi.", Izanagi said as his twin turned to look at the apprentice.

"I am sorry to ask, but you will have to be the bait, (Y/N).", Izanami said, sounding genuinely sorry for having to ask this of a complete stranger.

"I am used to it.", (Y/N) said, charging off.

"If anything happens to him, I will punch your perfect white teeth in.", Izanagi warned as the two waited for their opening.

The fist missing his face within inches, (Y/N) attempted to strike but the Abomination was as fast as it was big, sending him crashing into a wall. (Y/N) slid down the wall, but he groaned in pain when the Abomination's massive fist grabbed his body, pinning him against the wall.

"Ryuko, control yourself!", (Y/N) shouted, seeing her raise its sword arm to impale (Y/N).

 _ **"Tell me..."**_ , the Abomination growled, _**"How does it feel to be killed by your own work?"**_

It then attempted to impale (Y/N), but she was caught in a bright blue bubble freezing her in place. Looking behind the monster, he saw Izanami with a raised hand, "Izanagi do it now!", he said, already struggling to keep Ryuko under control.

The younger twin charged forward, jabbing the abomination straight in the back at the same time Izanami lost control of the bubble.

The abomination roared in pain as the Kamui was ripped out of its very being, turning it into threads, joining Ryuchi, even if it was temporary but it had the desired effect.

A now unconscious, naked Ryuko let go off (Y/N), she was caught in Izanami's arms, who covered her in his own No-Star coat, to preserve her decency. (Y/N) noticed a small stream of blood leaking from his nose, it must have taken a lot from him to freeze a monster of Ryuko and her Kamui's power level.

"Ah that's a shame... I was hoping for a more spectacular fight.", Nui said, angling her Scissor Blade to kill Ryuko.

But before she could strike, she was punched in the face, sending her to the ground.

An enraged Nui stood up to see that it was (Y/N) who had punched her. "You shouldn't have done that... Cupcake.", Nui growled, charging her partner.

Nui utilizing basic heavy attacks in an attempt to quickly overpower her opponent. (Y/N) was able to easily counter her attacks with his own weapon.

(Y/N) flipped his stance from a reverse-grip to a normal one, attempting to counter Nui's all-out attack form with an all-out attack of his own, (Y/N) and Nui began to hacking and slashing at their weapons.

With one heavy strike, the two were send sliding over the ground, but before they could re-engaged, Satsuki stepped in.

"Nui Harime!", Satsuki told her, standing in her own Kamui, Junketsu, "You are hereby banned from the ground of Honnoji Academy and Honno Town. The one who will deal with Ryuko Matoi and her Kamui are Izanagi and myself. If you disobey me, Grand Couturier or not, you will be annihilated.", she then gestured for Izanagi and (Y/N) to follow her.

(Y/N) looked at his Sensei, seeing him ejected Ryuko's Kamui from Ryuchi, returning it back to its sailor uniform. "Take care of her.", Izanagi said, dropping the Kamui, "Know that once she is back to full health, I will come for Senketsu. Let's go (Y/N).",

* * *

Inside the Student Council room, (Y/N) was standing behind Izanagi, who was standing to the right of Satsuki, who was sitting on her throne before the Elite Four. It was there that the true reason for the Natural Selection week.

Each member informed that the committee they ruled over was ready for deployment. The new upgraded Goku uniforms were ready to be deployed as well, but unfortunately, Shiro Iori informed that the Elite Four's new Goku uniforms still needed some adjustments, so they were forced to use the same uniforms as everyone else.

"They have been upgraded based on your battles with Matoi, and our skirmish with my brother.", Izanagi addressed them, noticing a slight gloom expression on his friends face, "You have been beaten by Senketsu, who was worn by someone who had received training from my brother. There is no shame in that, you will grow from this experience.", this speech seemed to cheer them up, even if it just a bit.

"I will look forward to seeing your evolution as commanders on the battlefield.", Satsuki commanded, "Lead the Raid Trip to victory!" as the four of them saluted her.

When the Elite Four and Satsuki left Izanagi took (Y/N) to the side. The two stood in front of the window overlooking the academy.

"You took a risk attack Nui Harime.", the sensei said, hands behind his back, "It pains me that I will have to send you to Ragyo to explain what went down."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it.", (Y/N) said.

"I know you will.", Izanagi said, reaching for the edge of his mask and with a click it came off, and indeed he looked exactly like Izanami, which wouldn't be weird as the white young man's claim of being Izanagi's twin brother is true.

"Sensei...", (Y/N) said slowly.

"You have come a long way since I found you.", the now maskless Izanagi said, "We are almost there, just a little bit further now."

"Yeah, just a little more.", (Y/N) said, "You know, Sensei, I understand why you always wear a mask in public. If you didn't, you would have to fight the girls off you."

Izanagi let out a little chuckle at his joke, "I doubt Satsuki would like that.", he said, placing his hand on his students shoulder, "(Y/N) (L/N), you are my friend for life. I hope you know that."

"I do, Sensei.", (Y/N) said, "And no matter where I go, I will always value the lessons you taught me."

* * *

An hour later, (Y/N) arrived at Revoc's Headquarters, kneeling infront of Ragyo, who was sitting behind her desk, with an angry looking Nui next to her right and Abyssion to her left.

Raygo was overlooking a screen behind her, showing the battle against the abomination Ryuko had transformed. "La vie est drole.", she said as she looked from the screen to the kneeling young man, "Now tell me, my dear (Y/N). Matters should be settled youth against youth, Kamui against Kamui. I have no issue with that. What I would like to know is why you stopped dear Nui here from killing that Matoi girl?"

"I didn't mean anything malicious by it, my lady.", (Y/N) said, looking up at the woman, "Satsuki still had need of her, I was trying to keep up my roll."

Ragyo nodded, turning to the girl in pink next to her, "Satisfied with his answer, Nui?"

"I am... But he will be making it up to me.", Nui said, an unsettling grin, but Abyssion didn't seem as convinced as her or Ragyo.

* * *

Some time later, (Y/N) was dragged to Nui's room, which like her clothes were mostly pink and white.

"You know (Y/N), your the second guy I let into my room.", Nui said, skipping past her queen sized bed, and disappeared behind a pink decorative wall, which led to her walk in closet.

"Who was number one?", (Y/N) said, looking over her room, his eyes falling on her pink desk.

"Oh, Abby of course.", Nui's voice said as her dress was thrown over her wall.

"Oh.", (Y/N) mumbled, a sick feeling in his stomach.

"It's nothing like that.", Nui teased, "That guy is so cold, I am thinking he might be asexual."

(Y/N) felt a bit happier about that as he looked at the photo's on her desk, two among them stood out in particular. One was of him and Nui in that Rollercoaster when they went on a date.

The other one depicted a younger looking Nui, Ragyo and a man (Y/N) didn't recognized.

From the frame he could see that the man was even taller than Ragyo, who would have to look up to look at him. The tall man had black hair which was spiky in the back, and chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his handsome pale face. His eyes were royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

While (Y/N) didn't know who he was, he had a strange feeling he had seen his face before, twice actually.

Before he could let it sink in, (Y/N) right arm was pulled behind him and he was bent over on the desk.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw that the one pinning him down was Nui, wearing nothing but a pink strap-on.

"Nui!", (Y/N) said surprised as with a flourish, she unbutton his pants and pulls it down, along with his underwear, leaving his but bare, "What are you...", he let out a yelp, as she slaps his butt.

"I told you, you shouldn't have punched me, cupcake.", Nui said, grinning evilly, as she starts massaging his rump, feeling the tight cords of muscle ripple and flex as (Y/N) writhe beneath her masterful touch, "Oh dear me, you have one nice ass."

Her fingers begin to make their way into his butt crack, and shivers of anticipation run down (Y/N) spine as they get closer and closer to their ultimate goal.

"How does that feel?", Nui said, as his breath catches, as her middle finger finds its way into his plothole, curling and massaging the tight ring, trying to relax his entrance so something bigger can make its way inside. "Are you enjoying it? Because I am sure going to enjoy it.", aligning the strap-on to his hole.

* * *

That night, a butt hurt (Y/N) returning to Honnoji Academy, were all the students had gathered and Satsuki was addressing them, Izanagi as usual was standing at her side.

"After three years at Honnoji Academy, this battle is the first step to realize our ambition.", she shouted with her usual charisma, "I have but one word to bestow upon you... Win! Honnoji Academy's Tri-City State Raid Trip is moving out."

(Y/N) boarded the same helicopter as Satsuki and Izanagi and after they took off they gathered around the command table, along with the Sewing Club President, Shiro Iori.

"I have picked the students with the highest Life Fiber tolerance and distributed scraps of Kamui Senketsu among them.", Iori explained from behind his on board computer, "That way we can determent if the scraps can be used as a boost to the School Raid Spec's abilities."

"Kamui Senketsu?", (Y/N) said, looking from the table to his Sensei, "You managed to get Matoi's Kamui?"

"I didn't. It was thanks to Nui Harihime. I was only in the neighborhood to speak to Matoi on Ryuchi's behave.", Izanagi explained, his mask laying on the table, "Nonon is leading the attack on Kyoto, the Kobe raid is led by Ira and the Osaka raid is being led by Uzu. Houka is providing intelligence."

"Once we win, all the school will be under REVOC's control.", (Y/N) said, looking up, "Where do you want me?"

"I want you right beside Izanagi once we hit Osaka.", Satsuki told him as the table disappeared into the floor and they took a seat in the chairs.

"Izanagi, there is something I found out at Nui's.", (Y/N) said after some time.

"Yes, what is it (Y/N)?", the white haired young man said.

"Nui had this photo on her desk. It was with her, Ragyo...", he began, "And a man that looked an awful lot like you, albeit with black hair and weird eyes."

* * *

 **There ya go, another chapter hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **If you enjoyed my work, be sure to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time and don't lose your way.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Grand Festival

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Episode You. Sorry for the delay but I was a bit distracted with other stories. So now to the reviews.**

 **lexboss: Glad to hear it.**

 **girani4: Do yourself a favor and watch it! It's really good, and I am not saying that just because it's my favorite anime.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

After returning from the Tri-City's School Raid Trip, Izanagi was pondering in his seat, sitting across from (Y/N).

"Sensei?", (Y/N) question caught his attention, "Is something troubling you?"

"It's nothing.", Izanagi told him.

"Don't lie to me, your brother's reaction when you told him your version of your childhood is troubling you.", (Y/N) said.

"It's troubling indeed.", Izanagi admitted, feeling he could share his thoughts with his apprentice, "And I wouldn't put it pass Ragyo Kiryuin to manipulate my memories."

* * *

(Y/N) was quite confused however when he had fallen asleep in his bed, and once he had closed his eyes, he suddenly found himself sitting on the chair in the Aria of World.

"You must be wondering, why I have summoned you here.", Arcmoani said, sitting behind its desk, finger tips pressed against each other.

"You can say that again.", (Y/N) said.

In an instant, the room faded and was replaced by ruins that was once Osaka. Night had fallen over the city as (Y/N) and Arcmoani stood on top of a fallen over skyscraper, overlooking the destruction caused to the city by the raid trip.

"It's horrible...", (Y/N) admitted.

"This is what the power of Life Fibers is capable of...", Arcmoani said, the book floating at its side, "But the devastation wrought by you kids is nothing, compare to the destruction that will follow if you and your friends fail to stop what comes next."

"What do you mean by that?", he asked.

The scene faded again, they were now floating in a massive underground chamber, where a massive sphere of bright orange made what appears to be made of fibers.

"That is the origin of the problem, the Original Life Fiber. Once it appeared on this Earth, Life Fibers began living as parasitic life forms, gaining sustenance from the biological life energy of other organisms. However, since the host could not withstand the strain of having them in their bodies, the Fibers began covering the host instead. As such, they targeted the ancestors of humanity, which were the species with the most well developed brains at the time, and started accelerating their evolutionary process."

"But Life Fiber's aren't the only beings from beyond the stars." Arcmoani said, turning to look at the young man next to it, "A dark god once set foot on this World and soon he will be returning. The Honnoji Experiment is going to move to its final stage. Once the Cultural and Sports Grand Festival begins, you will have to make a choice, to stand with the light or with the dark."

* * *

The following day, the Cultural and Sports Grand Festival was about to take place.

After checking his equipment, (Y/N) left his room and headed for the Student Council room to receive his order's from Izanagi. Stepping into the room, he found Izanagi talking with Satsuki near the window, overlooking the gathering students and their families taking their seats.

"Soon it will be over, one way or another.", Satsuki said, neither noticing that (Y/N) had arrived, "I want you to know... I-I love you, my beloved Izanagi.", she planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Izanagi, however didn't respond. She pulled away from the kiss and gave Izanagi a concerned look. "You just said you loved me...", Izanagi muttered, looking deep into Satsuki's eyes.

She quietly gasped and averted her gaze down, "I suppose did. Did it bother you?", she asked.

In response, Izanagi gave Satsuki a kiss, "I love you, too, my queen.", he said, smiling.

(Y/N) let his presence known by a cough, startling the two.

"Right... I best get down.", she said, walking past (Y/N), "Be ready for the fight of your lives."

* * *

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for.", Satsuki announced to every student and every citizen of the Honno Town who had gathered for the Cultural and Sports Grand Festival, "Join me in welcoming our guest of honor. I present to you, the founder of this academy, Ragyo Kiryuin!", and with that Ragyo took the stage, under loud applause from the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, I ask you, what is the World?", Ragyo said as she addressed te crowd, raising her arms, "The world is clothing. The fate of which is ruled by beings known as Life Fibers. Thanks to a dear friend, I have been entrusted to bring their rule to the next stage of completion. I am their emissary and their voice! Honnoji Academy as a vessel for their will where the weak will serve as the foundation for what is too come. So consider yourself honored. Now let the celebration begin!" and with that Ragyo pushed a button and the Life Fibers in the people's clothes started to form a chrysalis around them, screams filled the stadium until...

"At last there is silence.", Ragyo slowly said, raising her hands, "Magnificent silence. The sound of the foolish humans fade, nothing but tranquil fibers to fill the void."

But the silence was disturbed by the arrival of Ryuko, Izanami, Aikuro and Tsumugu, all of them ready for battle. "The party is over Satsuki Kiryuin!", Ryuko declared, pointing her Scissor Blade at the stage, "Let everyone go or else!"

Ragyo gave a sly grin, "Well, well. You must be Izanami's little girlfriend, Ryuko Matoi if I had to guess correctly.", she said, "And the two brought your Kamui's, Senketsu and Makoto... how lovely, they will make perfect gifts for Izanagi...", but Ragyo was stopped in her speech, the tip of a katana sticking out of her chest, right between her breasts.

"The time for speeches is over!", Satsuki said, driving her weapon even deeper into her mother before lifting her straight up, "That one is for messing with Izanagi's memories.", and with one heavy swing, Ragyo was throw against the cross above her throne, the sharp spikes pinning her on it.

"Listen director.", Satsuki continued as the Elite Four and Izanagi stood behind her, "Honnoji academy and I are putting an end to you."

"What the hell!", both Izanami and Ryuko said, completely surprised at the sudden turn of events.

"So that is what she was planning the whole time.", Izanami said.

"Are you trying to take the throne from me!?", Ragyo asked, blood dripping from her mouth.

"I am not! People do not life for the sake of clothing!", Satsuki said, pointing her sword at her mother, "I, Satsuki Kiryuin, am rising up to overthrow the Life Fibers! I did not create Honnoji Academy to help you, but to destroy you!"

After freeing all the trapped students and citizens from the Life Fibers, the Elite Four fight against Nui Harime while Mako Mankanshoku helps with the evacuation.

Meanwhile, Satsuki Kiryuin reveals how Ragyo Kiryuin had used her in Life Fiber experiments, along with her newborn sister, who was discarded by Ragyo when the experiment allegedly failed.

"Your good at making speeches.", Ragyo said smugly, "But even with my dead, the Life Fibers will continue on regardless."

(Y/N) was about to join the frey when he felt it, a cold static penetrated the air. He wasn't only who felt the air of dread, Izanagi, Izanami, Ryuko, Satsuki and Ragyo could feel it too.

"This feeling... it's so familiar...", Ragyo said from her cross before suddenly, Izanagi dropped to his knees, grabbing his head in agony.

"Sensei, what's wrong?", (Y/N) said, rushing over to aid him, but she was thrown back by a sudden telekinetic push.

With the last of his will power, Izanagi took off Ryuchi and threw her at his student. "I am sorry, (Y/N).", was the last Izanagi could say, with a rare smile on his face before he let out one last scream, falling on his hands and knees.

"Assuming direct control."

A cold emotionless voice came from Izanagi. Looking up at them, his yellow eyes had been replaced with by royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

The being inhabiting Izanagi's body looked at his hands, as if it was the most interesting thing it had ever seen. Looking around the being spotted Ragyo, still hanging from the cross.

"Good to see you again, beloved.", the being said, making Ragyo look shocked for a second time this day. Raising it's hand, the cross disintegrated, freeing Ragyo from it and leaving the throne unharmed.

"Who do you think you are!?", Satsuki demanded to know, holding her sword at the side of its neck, "Release my Izanagi at once, or suffer the consequences."

"Little Satsuki is all grown up now.", the being said, throwing Satsuki back once again, "I once changed your diaper, you know.", it continued causally before turning back to Ragyo.

"It's been a while, Morgenstern.", Ragyo said with a smile, as the being kisses the knuckles on her hand.

(Y/N) rushed over to Satsuki, helping her back up. "Lady Satsuki, what's the plan?", he asked.

The Queen of Honnoji turned her attention to Ryuko and Izanami. "Ryuko, Izanami, I don't like you and I know you don't like me...", Satsuki began.

"I hate you.", Izanami snapped at her.

"You don't have to like me.", Satsuki said, "But the four of us will have to work together, if we wish to have any hope of saving Izanagi.",

Agreeing on a temporary truce as Izanami, Ryuko and Satsuki transformed their Kamui's as (Y/N) transformed his Three-Star uniform.

"My there is four of you and only one of me and it still seems like an unfair fight.", Morgenstern wondered as he drew Izanagi's katana, "No. I don't need this."

He threw it aside, before extending his hand, in a flash of dark blue light, a key shaped sword appeared in his hand. The weapons handle bears two white angel wings, the teeth are fashioned in the shape of a 'M', colored in the same blue as the blade.

Ragyo took a seat on the throne, looking amused as if she was going to witness a great show.

Izanami was about to charge, but Satsuki stops him and rushes at Morgenstern herself. Leaping into the air, Satsuki prepares to strike the opponent, who didn't move at all. Before the attack could connect Satsuki was hit by the rise ground beneath her, she slides across the elevated earth and after regaining herself watches Morgenstern rise on another plateau that he had created.

Morgenstern rises his hand, the sky grows dark and creates a cyclone of dark energy towards (Y/N), Ryuko, Satsuki and Izanami. The trio begin running from the cyclone as Morgenstern jumps off and rides the dark cyclone after them. Ryuko gets knocked down, then Morgenstern goes after Satsuki who is knocked off into the ground by the dark cyclone.

(Y/N) and Izanami stops and looks up and is then thrown up when dark cyclone rise from the ground under them. Izanami was thrown to the ground as (Y/N) was being lifted into the air by the cyclone.

Izanami's begins to charge energy in his hands shooting a barrier towards (Y/N). When it reached him, he was floating in front of Morgenstern, the barrier explodes as Morgenstern watches.

(Y/N) is thrown across the plateau's ground after the explosion where he lands in front of Morgenstern.

"Now who are you.", Morgenstern said, who readies his weapon, "I recognize the other's. But I don't know you."

"I am the guy who is going to kick you out of Sensei's body!", (Y/N) said, leaping across the plateau at his enemy, who easily side steps his attack.

Ryuko jumps and tries to attack Morgenstern from behind, but Morgenstern disappears only to reappear behind Ryuko, grabbing her by the head. The edgy girl began to flail, trying to get free but can't.

(Y/N) tried to charge at Morgenstern but is thrown to the ground by the dark cyclone slamming into him. Ryuko is then covered in a dark blue mist and frozen, before being dropped off the cliff.

Izanami charged forward catches her before she hits the ground, where they both slide across the ground. Izanami looks at frozen Ryuko and sees her eyes moving a little.

(Y/N) and Satsuki charge back at Morgenstern trading numerous blows but are unable to get a direct hit. Suddenly Morgenstern attacked very aggressively, bombarding Satsuki with blade strikes, sending her across the plateau.

He then rounded on the remaining fighter, "Impressive.", Morgenstern said, slowly walking towards him, "Few have ever managed to last that long against me.", he then send a energy slash from his sword.

(Y/N) could barely managed to block it, with a great deal of effort deflecting it to the side. "I aim to impress.", he said beginning to charge, a strange (F/C) aura emitting from him.

"You should aim to kill.", Morgenstern said, noticing the aura as the two swords clash, the force of the attack splitting the cliff in half, Satsuki managed to get off just in time but forcing (Y/N) to slide along side of it.

Morgenstern gave chase, catching up with him in mid-air. Morgenstern drove (Y/N) on the defense, his bladework showering sparks down on him. (Y/N) managed to lend safetly, but thanks to one of Morgenstern's attacks, he was forced to his knees as his opponent continued to hammer him with blows.

Morgenstern delivered one final blow to (Y/N) blade, shattering it to piece's, the force sending him grinding over the floor.

"You lasted longer than I would have expected.", Morgenstern said, slowly approached him, "What's your name child?"

The glass on his helmet had shattered, revealing his face. "I am (Y/N) (F/N),", he said, standing up, holding the remains of his blade in his hand, "And you will give me my Sensei back.", charging back at him.

But Morgenstern looked surprised, but he was still fast enough to block the strike. "I guess I made a mistake.", he said, pressing the blade lock, he suddenly side-stepped, (Y/N) fell forward right into the knee of his opponent. Delivering a hard kick against his ribs, causing (Y/N) to cough up blood.

"Is this all you have.", Morgenstern said, watching (Y/N) sitting on his knees, "Aren't you even going to try and take revenge for what I did to your beloved Sensei."

(Y/N) got on one knee, frustration building inside of him. Despise him, Satsuki, Izanami and Ryuko throwing everything against him, he knew Morgenstern was just playing with them. If he had wanted it, they would have been dead a long time ago.

"What is it you want?", (Y/N) said.

"I want what belongs to me by right. The Worlds (Y/N) (L/N) and everything in it.", Morgenstern told him, "I thought I recognized you. But it seems I was wrong. Farewell (Y/N) (L/N)."

As Morgenstern attempted to strike (Y/N) down, Nui narrowly blocked the strike. "Daddy no!", she said, "Don't kill him!"

 _"Daddy!?"_ , (Y/N) thought with wide-eyes. But to his surprise, Morgenstern seemed to stand down.

"Don't stand between me and my prey.", Morgenstern said, sounding rather like how a father would sound when he talks down to a misbehaving child, "You of all people should know that Nui."

"I know... But...", Nui said, staring the man down.

"But what young lady.", Morgenstern demanded to know.

"I... I need (Y/N).", Nui said, sounding hurt, "I-I couldn't feel anything. For as long as I can remember, I've never been able to feel emotions unless I killing someone. I know that I'm broken, but I didn't care. But then I met (Y/N) and he made me feel warm, like I was a real person."

(Y/N) was happy to hear this, knowing he was able to make Nui feel happy. But those thoughts were short lived when Morgenstern appeared right in front of Nui, stabbing her through her abdomen.

"But the fact remains you tried to stop me.", Morgenstern said, no hint of emotion, "I have no use for a traitorous child like you."

Nui's eyes were wide with shock, as Morgenstern threw her to the side, his attention was drawn to behind him, where he found (Y/N) charging at him.

"I will kill you!", (Y/N) roared in anger as his enemy intercepted the attack again.

A bright light enveloped the damaged sword, and for a second time, Morgenstern was surprised for a second time, as the weapon began to transformed.

The damaged blade transformed into a similar weapon as Morgenstern's. But (Y/N)'s weapon's teeth and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape. The handle is red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of grey and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it. Two more chains are wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion.

"I might didn't have made a mistake after all.", Morgenstern said, before the sides of his mouth lifted up, as if smirking.

* * *

There ya go, another chapter hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.

If you enjoyed my work, be sure to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time and don't lose your way.


	11. Chapter 11: Darkness Rises

**Greetings people from across the verse, and welcome to the next chapter of Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites: Episode You. Hope your going to enjoy it and on to the reviews.**

 **lexboss: Happy you like it.**

 **girani4: It was inspired by it, yes.**

 **Story time.**

* * *

Morgenstern was able to outmaneuver (Y/N), before delivering a powerful knee thrust into his abdomen. While (Y/N) doubled-over from the impact, Morgenstern stride towards him, "Tell me, what do you know about the Arcmoani Network?" he asked.

"The what Network now?" (Y/N) asked.

"Arcmoani Network." Morgenstern corrected him, "That's the name of the Network that connects this Universe, or World as we call it, to other Worlds in our Multiverse."

(Y/N) used opening of Morgenstern's speech to punch the monster away from him. Landing back on his feet, Morgenstern didn't seemed phased by the attack as he calmly stood back up.

"Now that's just rude. But it seems your memory has been modified." Morgenstern noted, suddenly disappearing when Izanami attempted to strike him from behind.

Reappearing behind Izanami, who managed to block his strike, but send him flying across the ground, coming to a stop near (Y/N).

"Well well. If it isn't Makoto's spawn.", Morgenstern said, "I remember the day that I crushed the brilliant Makoto Ryu. She was so pathetic I couldn't even feel bad for her. How does it feel to follow in the footsteps of such a weakling. How are you ever going to take revenge for her."

(Y/N) and Izanami teamed-up and rushed at Morgenstern, who took the blow and riposted, speeding up his timing, forcing the duo to retreat. Morgenstern twirled and blocked a slash, weaving a defensive pattern with his blade.

Izanami lunged again, but Morgenstern was ready, bringing them into a momentary blade-lock, giving (Y/N) an opening.

Morgenstern shoved hard, breaking the lock and forcing Izanami to pull back, turning around to block (Y/N) attack, unleashing a sudden flurry of attacks that forced a surprised (Y/N) to pull back.

"Letting your anger out isn't a bad start. But it won't be enough. You have to use it." Morgenstern said, "Now you have absolutely nothing against me and there is no way you can take revenge unless you battle me on equal ground."

To prove his point, Morgenstern reached out and started to throw debris at the duo, throwing it at a much faster speed than anybody had ever done to either of them. Trying to get a hit on his opponent, (Y/N) shot lightning out of his finger tips, but to his shock, Morgenstern not only caught it with his hands, but redirected it.

Izanami stepped infront of (Y/N) blocking the redirected lightning with his katana. Morgenstern launched his own barrage of lightning from his finger tips, but instead of the usual blue lightning, his was black with a red hue. Unable to deflect or dodge the attack in time, (Y/N) and Izanami retorted with their own streams of blue lightning, facing his opponent with the full brunt of his might.

But even their combined power wasn't enough, a bright flash enveloped them. Smoke, debris and fire decorated the cliff, as the smoke cleared (Y/N) was laying on the ground, laying near to Izanami, who was knocked out but alive.

Close to his hand was (Y/N) new weapon, reaching out to it but Morgenstern's feet slammed down on it, the tip of his Keyblade pointing at (Y/N).

"Don't make me destroy you." Morgenstern warned, "(Y/N) you do not yet realize your importance. You've only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training."

"I'll never join you!" (Y/N) shouted, before screaming in pain when he felt Morgenstern's lightning torture him.

"I created you. I can destroy you just as easily." Morgenstern told him, relenting the attack, "You where created to breach the walls of the Arcmoani Network."

"To what end?" (Y/N) groaned, "So you can attack other universes? Other Worlds?"

"No." Morgenstern said, shaking his head, "I have set my sight beyond merely this Arcmoani Network. In this life at least."

He suddenly turned around to intercept the blade of Ryuko, their weapons striking against each other, Morgenstern uses his overbearing strength to his advantage, forcing Ryuko to mount a strained defense from her knees.

Forcing the pain aside, (Y/N) rejoined the fight against Morgenstern, leaping forwards, joining the girl in black in the fight before the two were thrown into a wall.

Morgenstern dives to end the battle and their lives, but he bounced off a sudden energy barrier thrown by a recovered Izanami, giving Satsuki the opening to ram and tackle while he is distracted.

As the two struggle, Morgenstern throw her off him before wracking the ground with a telekinetic wave, sending (Y/N), Ryuko, Izanami and Satsuki slamming into the main tower of Honnoji Academy, his eyes started to glow, but before he could finish his attacks, he dropped to his knees.

It seemed that Morgenstern was in pain, as he clenched the right side of his face. When his hand slowly moved away, it revealed that his abnormal blue eye had been replaced with Izanagi's original yellow.

"I will... Not... Allow you to kill them!", Izanagi's voice came out of his own mouth again, before the right fist planted itself against the left side of his face, "This is my body! My mind! My soul! It will do as I command or it will die!"

Izanagi started to keep slamming his fist against the left side of his face. "Impressive, but your still weak.", Morgenstern said back, as the Izanagi controlled hand continued to pummel his face.

"No. You are weak! You, who has abandon love and friendship, and I feel sorry for you!", Izanagi shouted, Morgenstern's hold on his body started to break.

Izanagi dropped to the floor as Morgenstern was banished from his body, completely tired out from his mental battle against his father.

(Y/N), Satsuki and Izanami quickly made their way to him, Ryuko keeping her distance. Lifting him up slightly, (Y/N) held him up, looking concerned over him, almost forgetting that another monster was making her way towards them.

"I am sorry, my lady... (Y/N).", Izanagi said.

"You have expelled a eldric abomination from your body by the strength of your own will.", (Y/N) responded.

"None can do more than that." Satsuki said gently cherishing his cheek.

Suddenly, Satsuki was ripped away from (Y/N) and Izanagi directly into the hand of Ragyo.

"Dear, what we have here is a case of misunderstanding. The fact is, that you think your wearing Junketsu properly." Ragyo said as she squeezed on Satsuki's throat, "All your doing is forcing it on you, and that doesn't work. It is impressive that an ordinary human is able to wear it though, I give you an A for effort. Though in my opinion, there is nothing uglier than a person who wears clothes that don't fit them!"

And with that, she deliver a heavy punch against Satsuki's left jaw, sending her flying, but she didn't get far, as Ragyo called her towards her self and started to pummel her own daughter.

"Satsuki!" Izanagi exclaimed.

He and (Y/N) stood up and attempt to help Satsuki, but where thrown back when what was best described as the skies erupted. The clouds above them where ripped apart as a massive torrent of black light shot down, disintegrating the Covers as it went.

Fissures erupted when the dark light struck the ground, where the light took the form of flames, like some sort of dark phoenix, stepped a man towering over everyone present, even Ragyo.

His black hair spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face.

He was dressed in a black leather coat with the top of his coat open to reveal his muscular chest, a large collar that reaches his ears and is kept closed by a black belt with a silver buckle around his waist, the tail coats looked tattered. On his lower body he wore black pants tucked inside knee length boots.

Upon the appearance of the man, Ragyo dropped her beaten daughter as she got an not entirely sane grin on her face.

"It seems a more hands on approach is needed." the man spoke, as he stared to (Y/N) with his royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

"Morgenstern." (Y/N) said, standing up before pain surged through his head, he fall and hit the ground.

"Who else did you expect." Morgenstern said, "Are the memories buried deep within you steering. Perhaps you are remembering your original purpose."

"T-The Arcmoani Network..." (Y/N) said before screaming in pain.

"Yes you where created out of my DNA and of the last Empress of the Superior order. To serve as The Conduit." Morgenstern spoke, "All to forge the ultimate key that will lead to the Multiverse beyond our Arcmoani Network. The all-powerful X-blade that unlocks the path to the Greater Arcmoani Network. The Omniverse."

"Omniverse?" (Y/N) asked, lifting himself up, using his weapon for support.

"You didn't thought this was first Arcmoani Network the First Primordial created. We are currently in the Fifth Universe of fifteen. There was another Multiverse before Habitus, the Unchanging Realm. Only three beings from before still exist. One is Arcmoani of course, and another one is the being known as Morgenstern."

"Key... blade?" (Y/N) said, looking at the weapon in his hand.

"Not the Keyblades you and I carry." Morgenstern continued to explain, "X. A most ancient letter. Some say 'kye' but the meaning is the same. Death... A letter that spells endings."

"This is bullshit! I am not some Conduit!" (Y/N) said, getting back on his feet, "I am (Y/N) (L/N), and I am a person! There is no way you created me!" he explodes in a fit of rage, he powers up and attacks Morgenstern head on, his anger gives him incredible strength, delivering a massive punch, but Morgenstern took it, the impact causing a huge shockwave.

Morgenstern delivers a heavy punch to (Y/N)'s abdomen and follows up with a ferocious kick, one that sends him flying through the academy. (Y/N) stops himself mid-air, but before he can counter-attack, bending bolts of lightning attacks him from behind, proceeding to take him right back into the stage.

Flying towards Morgenstern, who proceeds to lightly tap (Y/N) on the forehead, sending him flying into the ground.

"Amusing." Morgenstern said in his creepy monotone voice, turning to Ragyo who had taken Junketsu from her daughter.

"My lord." she said, taking a bow.

"Lady Ragyo." Morgenstern said, cupping her chin lifting her up, "Satsuki was never a worthy host for the Life Fibers. And unfortunately my sons are too resistent to their influence making them both as unworthy. You on the other hand are. Now wear something appropriate in my presence."

"Of course, my master." Ragyo said, who had began to strip from her white dress as he spoke. Throwing the now ugly dress to the side, she put on Junketsu and at once, activated the blue straps on her sleeves.

"Life Fiber Override! Kamui Junketsu!" Ragyo declared, transforming it and successfully wearing it.

Ryuko charged towards her but suddenly was stopped in mid-air. Morgenstern turned slowly towards her, as she was forced to the ground in a kneeling position.

"No way..." Izanami said and in a blur, Ragyo appeared behind them slamming Izanami to the side, and in the same motion, stabbing Ryuko in the chest with her bare hands.

"Thanks to that fool of a daughter of mine, I met the last person I ever thought to meet." Ragyo walked over to Ragyo, and then she ripped Ryuko's heart out of her chest, revealing that it was covered in Life Fibers.

"No way...", Izanami slowly said.

"Don't you see, Ryuko Matoi? Your body is one with the Life Fibers, just like mine. I thought you were dead, but now I know! You are my daughter!", Ragyo declared, "How beautiful! How Magnificent! How brilliant! There aren't many humans who can merge with Life Fibers so perfectly!"

"There is no doubt. That you are Ragyo's daughter." Morgenstern said.

"No!" Ryuko exclaimed but is unable to move thanks to Morgenstern's might, as Ragyo release her heart from her grip, "I am Isshin Matoi's daughter! Your not my mom, you can't be!",

"Than how do you explain that." Morgenstern pointed to her chest, where her heart is being pulled back into her chest and the wound began to slowly heal.

Savoring the despair around him, he raised his arms to the side, four large navy blue wings sprout from his back as he began to float, "Now it's time to say goodbye."

Morgenstern unleashed his power, bathing the surrounding in blinding white light. That was the last (Y/N) remembered seeing, as his uniform transformed back into its regular form as he was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

 **Oh... cliffhanger. Now you will have to wait for another 1000 years for the next!... Just kidding, its 999 years. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed my, and as always I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you next time.**

 **Also next up is Keyblade Wars: Morning Star.**


End file.
